Shadow Magic in Hogwarts
by MDQ
Summary: completeThis is a parody of all YGOHP crossovers. Are you tired of the classical plot: the people from YGO go to Hogwarts and Voldemort is after them? Then read this!With a very unexpected ending...
1. Prologue

**Shadow Magic in Hogwarts**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: This is a parody of all YGOHP crossovers. Are you tired of the classical plot: the people from YGO go to Hogwarts and Voldemort is after them? Then read this!

Disclaimer: Let me tell you a secret… I DON"T OWN IT!

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Ah! Nice and warm!" said Seto Kaiba as he was sitting next to the fire. "What's that?" he asked as he saw some dust on his fireplace. "Hm…let's throw it in the fireplace…" and he threw it in the fireplace. How could he know that it was floo powder that would take him to the 'Leaky Cauldron'?

He stood up and looked around him.

"Are you looking for Diagon Ally young man?" asked Ms. Weasly.

"Whatever" he said and followed the Weasly family in Diagon Ally. A he was walking and looking at the things that things that were being sold he noticed that there was noting electronic. 'Mmm…maybe a store with duel disks will be successful here' he thought. He entered one of them to see how they look. It was a shop for clothes.

"Hello dear! For Hogwarts?"

"What's that?"

"You don't know what it is? Then you must be a mudblood!" said Draco Malfoy.

"Mudblood! Mudblood!" shouted his Slytherin friends pointing at him "you are a mudblood!"

"How rude!" said Hermione and went next to Kaiba. "Come on, let's go!" she said and pulled him away from the store.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way! And this is Ron Weasly and this is Harry Potter! Although I'm sure that you know all about him of course…"

"No I don't! And why should I?"

"You don't know about him? So you probably wouldn't know about the Dark Lord neither! We must take you to Dumbledore immediately to explain you everything! Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione shouted and ran to Dumbledore who was walking near them…

"Oh my! The prophecy was correct!" said Dumbledore looking at Kaiba. "You are the reincarnation of High Priest Seth! We've been expecting you and the reincarnations of the other priests and of the pharaoh!"

"High Priest Seth? I've read about him! He was a priest of the pharaoh that locked away the shadow creatures! And then made the millennium items and the shadow realm! I learnt it all in History of Magic class…" said Hermione excitedly.

"No I'm not! I am Seto Kaiba the CEO of Kaiba Corp. and if I hear one more word about magic or anything else similar to it you will all pay!"

"But you cannot deny your past! And you have to learn to control your incredible powers otherwise you could be hurt" said Dumbledore. No one had noticed that there was a Death Eater around the corner eavesdropping.

Later this evening… 

"Master" said that Death Eater. "The prophecy was fulfilled and the reincarnations of the High Priests are here! I already met Seth!"

"Excellent! Now I will get the millennium items and I will have ultimate power! Muahahahaha!" said Voldemort. "Send Death Eaters out to capture them! They will lead me to the millennium items!"

End of Chapter 1

Stay Tuned for Chapter 2

If you have any ideas about this fic then you can tell me in a review!

Thanks!


	2. Invitation for Hogwarts

**Shadow Magic in Hogwarts**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: This is a parody of all YGOHP crossovers. Are you tired of the classical plot: the people from YGO go to Hogwarts and Voldemort is after them? Then read this!

Disclaimer: Let me tell you a secret… I DON"T OWN IT!

Chapter 2

**Thanks to Everyone who Reviewed!**

Back at Domino City… 

Seto had returned home with help from Dumbledore and he was currently sleeping…that was until an owl came from the window and decided to weak him up. Seto woke up and looked at the owl. He was still very sleepy and he couldn't see clearly. When he saw the owl's big round eyes he thought that it was Yugi, but when he woke up completely he realized that it was an owl with a letter. 'Strange…' he thought. 'What happened to e-mails?' he said opening the letter.

"_Dear Mr. Kaiba,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts. In case you didn't know it, it is a school for magic. Not magic tricks! Real magic. You have to buy the books that are on the list attached to this letter. You can also bring a cat, a frog or an owl. If you want to you can bring your little brother too. If your little brother gets kidnapped by evil people often, then forget it! We have dark lords around too! A last important note: you must wear the clothes instructed on the paper attached. You cannot under any circumstances wear a trench coat! No excuses! _

_Yours truly,_

_Minerva MacGonagall._"

'Strange…whatever, my secretary will deal with it' thought Kaiba and went back to sleep.

Somewhere in Egypt… 

"Good morning Marik!" said Ishizu sweetly waking him up.

"Good morning sister!" said Marik in his sweetest voice smiling at her.

"Aww! How cute! It's nice now that you aren't evil anymore isn't it? Here, have a cookie!" she said patting him on his head.

"Yes sis! It is! I am good now! And I will never do anything bad again! Never!" ha said.

"Good, good" Ishizu said and left the room.

"Muahahahahaha! Said Marik turning into his Yami. "She doesn't know that I am evil again and she will never suspect it until it is too late! Muahahahahaha! Simple mortals! You will all bow to me very soon! Muahahahaha! Ah! What's that?" he said looking at the owl that was on his bed and taking its letter.

"_Dear Mr. Ishtar,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts. In case you didn't know it, it is a school for magic. But no shadow magic! It is against the rules. You have to buy the books that are on the list attached to this letter. You can also bring a cat, a frog or an owl. If you have evil minions then no, you cannot bring them with you. We already have a dark lord with evil minions and we don't want another one! A last important note: you must wear the clothes instructed on the paper attached. Nothing else! At last, a reminder that soul stealing isn't allowed in Hogwarts. Any student that would send another one to the shadow realm will receive detention!_

_Yours truly,_

_Minerva MacGonagall._"

"What does 'we already have a dark lord mean! Only I will rule the world! I'll show that guy! He thinks he has evil minions too! How dare he!"

Back in Domino City… 

"Hi grandpa! You know I've been hearing voices in my head lately!" said Yugi.

"You have? That's nice!" said his grandpa not really paying attention to him.

"Is that an owl?" Yugi said and went to the owl. He took its letter and the owl left.

"Dear Mr. Mutou,

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts. In case you didn't know it, it is a school for magic. And not the kind of magic you watch with your friends on TV every Sunday! Real magic! You have to buy the books that are on the list attached to this letter. You can also bring a cat, a frog or an owl. If you have a spirit living in your head or a second soul in general, you can bring it too. If your second soul used to be a pharaoh then he is more than welcomed! We have a dark lord around that will try to destroy him but it doesn't really matter! A last important note: you must wear the clothes instructed on the paper attached. Nothing else! That means no leather clothes or chocker! _

_Yours truly,_

_Minerva MacGonagall._"

'Did you read it too Yami?' Yugi asked.

'You know that I can't read Yugi! So why ask?'

'Right. Well it said that there is a dark lord guy that wants to kill you and that's why we have to go to this school of magic! Do you think that we should go?'

'Of course we should! Don't you see Yugi! It is our destiny to go there and vanish evil forever!'

'Ok Yami, whatever you say…'

Somewhere else in Domino City…

"Hihihi!" Ryou giggled watching Barney on TV.

'What are you laughing at Ryou? This show is evil and you know that you shouldn't be watching it!' Bakura said through their mind link.

"But it's so funny! Oh hello little owl! How is your day?" said Ryou looking at the owl outside of his window. "Look Bakura! A new friend!" he said as he opened the window to let the owl in. The owl dropped a letter and then left.

"Oooh! What's this?" asked Ryou and opened the letter.

"_Dear Mr. Bakura,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts. In case you didn't know it, it is a school for magic. You can learn all kinds of useful magic there. You have to buy the books that are on the list attached to this letter. You can also bring a cat, a frog or an owl. If you have a spirit living in your head or a second soul in general you can bring it too. If your second soul used to be a tomb robber then it is strongly suggested that you don't bring him. If you are far too good and innocent for your own good and haven't noticed yet that your second soul is evil then come to Hogwarts for help. A last important note: you must wear the clothes instructed on the paper attached. Nothing else! Even if your sweaters are nice you still have to wear the clothes instructed! _

_Yours truly,_

_Minerva MacGonagall._"

"Yami, are you evil?" asked Ryou innocently.

"No, my little Ryou! Of course not! How could you think of something like this!"

"Oh! Ok then! We can go to this Hogwarts place!" said Ryou smiling.

'Great! Muahahahahaha!' laughed Bakura after closing their mind link.

In Hogwarts…

"The letters have been sent" Snape told Dumbledore. "Do you think that they will come?"

"I am sure that they will. Let's us hope that we will find them before Lord Voldemort. Otherwise the wizarding world will be in great danger!"

End of Chapter 1

Stay Tuned for Chapter 2

If you have any ideas about this fic then you can tell me in a review!

Thanks!


	3. The first plan

**Shadow Magic in Hogwarts**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: This is a parody of all YGOHP crossovers. Are you tired of the classical plot: the people from YGO go to Hogwarts and Voldemort is after them? Then read this!

Disclaimer: Let me tell you a secret… I DON"T OWN IT!

Chapter 3

**Thanks to Everyone who Reviewed!**

'The one who has all the millennium items will have ultimate power' thought Lord Voldemort while he was taking his daily bath. (It doesn't make him less evil if he baths every day!) 'But how will I do it?' he said throwing his rubber ducky on the door.

"Did you call master?" said Wormtail entering the bathroom after hearing the sound of the rubber ducky on the door.

"Ah! Out! Out! Now!"

"Ok master…"said Wormtail but he didn't move.

"Crucio" said Voldemort pointing his wand at Wormtail. Why did he have his wand in the bathtub? Simple…He never knew when and where the aurors would find him. He should be prepared to fight all the time.

Later in the evening…

"Are you serious? You saw him in the bathtub? Naked?" asked Bellatrix. She and Narcissa were giggling as everyone learned the latest gossip. That was the purpose of the evil Death Eater meetings: to find out the plans and the gossips.

"A hem!" Lord Voldemort's was heard behind them. All the evil minions shut up immediately and bowed before their master.

"We are ready for the new plan master" said Lucius Malfoy, not being able to hold back a little smirk thinking of the gossips.

"Silence! Brats!" Voldemort shouted. "Whoever repeats that gossip again will go to the corner and stand there for the rest of the meeting and no dessert!" The death eaters stopped immediately. 'Good. That always works' thought Voldemort.

"The new plan is to capture the holders of the millennium items. They will lead us to the millennium items and then to ultimate power. These holders are the reincarnations of a pharaoh and his priests. They locked shadow magic in their items 5,000 years ago and I will unleash it again! Your job is to find them and spy on them all the time!"

"Absolutely all the time? Even when they're bathing?" asked a death eater and the other giggled.

"Silence! And yes, absolutely all the time! No exceptions whatsoever! You will work as I tell you. Bella you will go after Marik Ishtar, Lucius will go after Ishizu Ishtar, Wormtail will go after Seto Kaiba, and Snape will find Yugi Mutou and Ryou Bakura. Start now and find them before Dumbledore!"

"Yes master" said everyone and left.

Later in Egypt… 

'This must be Ishizu Ishtar' thought Lucius Malfoy as he saw Ishizu walking down the street. She was going to the airport. 'Now is my chance before she leaves!' thought Lucius and went next to her. 'Ok, time for some of the famous Malfoy charm!' he said.

"Hello miss. May I help you?"

"No thank you"

"But I insist" he told her smiling.

"No get away from me please!"

"But miss I can help you and then we can go somewhere and talk in private and do anything else that you want, you know" he said, closing his eye and winking.

"Ah! How dare you! Pervet!" she said hitting him with her bag and running away.

_Somewhere else in Egypt…_

'What is this noise? I will follow it and find from where it comes…' Bellatrix thought as she was walking in the corridors of the Ishtar tomb. 'It sounds like a voice, and a nice voice too…' she said as she was walking. 'Wait what is this light? Oh! People! And who is this blonde guy with the tanned skin? Ooh! Sexy!'

"And that is how we are going to show this little dark lord of the wizarding world what is the true meaning of power! Rare Hunters dismissed!" said Marik.

'Oh no!' Thought Bellatrix. 'This is Marik? But he is so cute! And I am supposed to kill him? I can't! I think I am in love!'

In the city of Domino, Japan… 

"What do you mean the papers aren't ready? You –beep-beep-beep-! You are fired! You –beep-beep-beep-! And don't let me see you ever again! You useless –beep-beep-beep-!" Seto was shouting loud enough that the whole was hearing him, at a poor employee.

"But sir please! Give me another chance!" the employee begged.

"No! Muahahahahaha! Now leave you worthless –beep-!"

"But…"

"No!"

"I…"

"No!"

'Sir…"

"Guards! Take him away and toss him to the dungeon!" Seto screamed and two men entered the room and dragged the employee out.

"Ah! I feel so much better" Seto thought, but wait a minute…"where's my coffee?" Seto screamed again but this time louder…

Wormtail was watching him in his rat form as he fired people and drank coffee… He was already so frightened that he doubted that he would be brave enough to carry out his mission…

Back in Lord Voldemort's House of the Evil Plans and Wicked Schemes 

"Yugi Moto and Ryou Bakura are invited in Hogwarts. I will watch them there" Snape told Voldemort.

"Great. How did you do?" he asked Lucius and Bellatrix.

"Amm, I'm doing progress…" said Lucius rubbing his head.

"And you Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix was sobbing. Her face was hidden in her hands…

"I cannot do it my Lord! He is the love of my life! Sniff, sniff…"

"Silence Bellatrix! We as evil people don't love others! As it seems the millennium items will be mine in the very short future! Muahahahahahahahaha!" Voldemort laughed and his minions-except of Bellatrix-joined him and they were all laughing together in an evil way…

Back in Hogwarts, England… 

"The reincarnations have accepted my invitation. Hagrid, go and meet them at the Leaky Cauldron and then bring them to Hogwarts!" Dumbeldore said happily.

End of Chapter 3

Stay tuned for Chapter 4

And don't forget to review!

Thanks!


	4. In the Barrow

**Shadow Magic in Hogwarts**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: This is a parody of all YGOHP crossovers. Are you tired of the classical plot: the people from YGO go to Hogwarts and Voldemort is after them? Then read this!

Disclaimer: Let me tell you a secret… I DON"T OWN IT!

Chapter 4

**Thanks to Everyone who Reviewed!**

_Back in England, home of Harry Potter,_

"Welcome to the Burrow!" said Ms. Weasly opening the door. Yugi, Ryou, Seto, Marik and Ishizu entered. Hermione, Harry and Ron were there too.

"Hi! Do you remember me?" Hermione giggled looking at Seto.

"Yes. You're the crazy bush-head. It's because of you that I am here!"

'I think he likes me!' thought Hermione.

"Please sit down!" said Ms. Weasly. "Let me introduce you: this is Harry, this is Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I am Molly Weasly.

"Hello future mind slave! How are you today? I'm Marik and very soon I will be your master. I am here to select new mind slaves such as yourself, to add them in my army of Rare Hunters and to overthrow that little guy that wants to call himself a dark lord. Ha! I'll show him who the real dark lord is!" Marik said to Ginny holding her hands.

"Marik! Please!" said Ishizu. "What my brother meant is that he is very happy to see you."

"Is that how he always is?" Ginny asked.

"You could say that…" Ishizu answered.

"Cool! I love dark lords! I have this weird dark lord fetish! My first love used to be a dark lord! Marik, I accept your proposition!" Ginny said happily.

"Ok…" said Marik.

"Marik! I will stop you from hurting more people like that cute, innocent little girl. I will save the world from darkness again!" Yami said taking Ginny in his arms protectively.

"Hey! That's my job!" Harry Potter shouted. "I am the one who saves the world from the bad guys who try to cover the world with darkness! And I am the one who saved Ginny before so I will be the one to save her again!"

"Really? Thanks for the information. Bakura now we have two enemies" said Marik.

"Right. How did you say your name was?" Bakura asked ready to write it on a piece of paper so he wouldn't forget it.

"Harry Potter. H-A-R-RY-P-O-T-T-E-R savior of the wizarding world and the Chosen One!" Harry said proudly.

'I don't like this Potter guy. He thinks that he is a better hero than me…' Yami thought angrily.

"And what about you pumpkin?" Hermione asked Seto giggling again. "Would you save me from the bad guys?"

"No. Absolutely no. In fact I would help them kill you. And don't call me pumpkin again o I will personally kill you" Seto said calmly.

"He's not kidding Hermione" Yami said and Marik and Bakura nodded their heads in agreement.

'Oh! What a sweetie! It's the start of a new relationship filled with love and passion!' Hermione thought, filled with love and adoration for Seto.

"Now, now. That is enough. You should go to bed now" Ishizu said.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but I will be a teacher. I will teach History of Magic."

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

Later in their rooms… Hermione's Room… 

'Seto is so perfect! I think I found my husband! Oh! I know what I will do to make him love me! The "We-love-Seto-Kaiba" club in Hogwarts. And I will be its president! Woohoo!" Hermione thought and went to sleep. She dreamed that she was a princess locked in a tower and Seto was her handsome prince that saved her and married her and then they had lots and lots of kids…

In Ginny's Room… 

"Now, how should a mind slave be? Mmm…maybe I should research it in Hogwarts…" Ginny thought.

_Bakura's Room…_

'There is nothing to steal in here!' Bakura thought.

Yami's Room… 

'Stupid Potter guy! I'll show him who is the hero in here!' Yami thought.

Seto's Room… 

'How does she dare to call me pumpkin! I'll destroy the evil bush-head…' Seto thought.

_Next Day… _

"Good morning!"

"Good morning!"

"Time to go to Hogwarts!"

End of Chapter 4

Stay tuned for the next chapter (which by the way is already written but won't be posted unless I get 7 reviews for this chapter) where our heroes travel with the Hogwarts Express and meet Draco Malfoy…

Don't forget to Review!

Thanks!


	5. The Arrival

**Shadow Magic in Hogwarts**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: This is a parody of all YGOHP crossovers. Are you tired of the classical plot: the people from YGO go to Hogwarts and Voldemort is after them? Then read this!

Disclaimer: Let me tell you a secret… I DON"T OWN IT!

_A/N: _

_MDQ: Thanks to Everyone who reviewed! Marik will give you all cookies!_

_Marik: Cookies?_

_MDQ: The ones that we baked yesterday, remember?_

_Marik: Oh these cookies! These cookies are evil!_

_MDQ: No they aren't! You just want them all for yourself!_

_Marik: Ok I confess…but there are so yummy!_

A/N: (Random info:) Today a new teacher came to the school that I go and she wrote her name that was Ms. Bakura. Weird name don't you think? I was staring at her name for hours!

Chapter 5 

"I can't believe what I'm actually doing!" Kaiba said. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Yami, Ryou, Ishizu, Marik and him were all in a ministry car together with Ron and Harry's owls, Hermione's cat and all their staff. They didn't have quite enough room to even move. They were almost sitting on each other. "I want my limo!" he whined like a spoiled 5-year old kid.

"You have a limo? Perfect! That's what we'll use for our wedding! Oh! Imagine a big limo and us in it kissing after our wedding and going for our honeymoon!" Hermione mused.

"What! HELP!" Kaiba shouted. "Get her away from me! Now!"

"Shut up Kaiba!" Yami shouted.

"We're here!" said Ron.

"Finally!" said Harry. "I've been long enough in the same place with some wannabe heroes!"

"What did you say!" Yami shouted.

"Now, now guys! Make love, not war!" Finny said.

"You would actually like that, wouldn't you?" Bakura asked.

"Not really, except if my little Marik was included too…"

"Please! I don't want to even think about it!" said Ishizu.

"Come on let's get out of this car!" Ron said.

And they all tried to get out in the same moment…it had some bad results cause they all fell on each other, out of the car and in the middle of the road.

"Ah! Kaiba! Your leg is on my face!" Yami shouted.

"You should be honored to have my leg on your face! You have no idea how many people would kill to have my leg on their face for only one second!" Kaiba shouted after he got Marik off him.

"Really? Like who?" Bakura asked teasingly.

"Me! Me! Me! Me!" Hermione said throwing Harry who was next to her away and running to hug Seto…

"Ah! Rape!" Seto shrieked.

"Come one the train is about to leave," said Ishizu.

"Oh! I have a brilliant idea! You guys can be with us in the train!" Ginny cheered clapping her hands.

"Great! Now I can be with my Seto for the whole journey! We will cuddle in the sit and everyone will see us! Oh they will be so jealous of me!" Hermione said.

"No! I refuse to be molested again, especially publicly!" Set said shaking his head.

"Oh! How cute! You're playing hard to get! C'mon pumpkin, don't be shy!" Hermione said dragging Seto into to train. The others followed them.

Later… 

"Oh! Check out these new guys!" Parvati said to Lavender when they were in the train.

"Girls! I totally agree!" Hermione said. "I hope you will join the new club in Hogwarts. It's the I-Love-Seto-Kaiba club."

"Of course we will!"

"Great! Here's your member's pin. It has Seto's picture on it. Our goal is to learn his schedule, to recruit new members, to get pictures of him, to cheer for him and to make sure that no unworthy girl gets near him. If you see any girls that like him but aren't in the club you must raise the alarm and we will deal with the new threat."

"Cool! We will help!"

"Nice! Then repeat the secret vow after me and you will become members."

'I swear to always love Seto Kaiba, to protect him from all the bitches around him and to never leave him alone, not even for one second'

And they repeated…

"Now you are members of the club officially."

"How many members are?"

"Around 200. And we haven't even arrived to school. Imagine what will happen I recruit people from Hogsmead too."

"Wow! 200 girls! He's really cute!" Lavender said.

"Well some of the members are guys…" Hermione replied.

In another compartment of the train… 

Harry was posting a piece of paper on his compartment's door. It had written on it with big letters: "The REAL savior of the wizarding world is in here".

On the compartment that was exactly opposite from Harry's, Yami was sitting. He had also a sign on his door saying 'This is the compartment of the savior of the wizarding world. The compartment opposite from it is where the idiot of the wizarding world is.'

Draco was confused. He didn't know which compartment to enter and which savior of the wizarding to bother. Problems, problems, problems…

So he decided to enter a very different compartment.

"Hi, are you pureblood?"

"Who are you foolish mortal? Soon you will be at my mercy! At the mercy of the Thief King Bakura! Muahahahahahaha!"

"So you are a thief?"

"Huh-ha! Look at all the candy that I stole from the old lady with the trolley. Chocolate, candy, everything!"

"Ooh! Can I have some?"

"Sure!"

And Draco and Bakura started eating chocolate and candy together. Could this be the beginning of a long friendship?

_Somewhere else in the train…_

"Ah! Look at all these future mind slaves! Ginny you will be my new evil secretary" Marik said.

"Ok master."

"Good girl. Now make me a list with all the names of my future servants."

"Yes master."

_Back with Hermione…_

"Look we're here! This castle can be our love nest!" Hermione told Seto pointing at Hogwarts. Seto looked pale and frightened…

End of Chapter 5

Stay tuned for Chapter 6 where the sorting ceremony happens and Voldemort receives an urgent letter…

And don't forget to review!

(Remember that the rule for the 7 reviews still exists!)

Thanks!


	6. The Sorting Hat

Shadow Magic in Hogwarts

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: This is a parody of all YGOHP crossovers. Are you tired of the classical plot: the people from YGO go to Hogwarts and Voldemort is after them? Then read this!

Disclaimer: Let me tell you a secret… I DON"T OWN IT!

A/N: I shouldn't be posting this chapter so early because I didn't get the 8 reviews that I wanted for the previous chapter…but, since I am such a good person, I will post this chapter. Don't forget that I still want 8 reviews for this chapter and I still need 3 from the previous one. So if I don't receive at least 10 reviews then there are no more chapters for you people!

Chapter 6

"Ah! The Hogwarts castle is my home!" Harry said looking at the castle.

"Come on. Let's go inside for the sorting ceremony. You all need to be sorted" Ron said.

"Sorted?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin" Hermione explained. "But there is no need to be sorted. I mean won't be in the same house with me so we can be together?"

"Hell no!" Seto said.

"How do you get sorted?" Ryou asked.

"You wear a magical hat that will tell you in which house you belong. Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah."

'A magical hat, huh? Maybe we should steal it" Bakura told Ryou through their mind link.

'Why would anyone still a hat?' Ryou asked him.

'You never know.'

In he Great Hall, where all the ceremonies and all the eating happen… 

"Welcome to another year in Hogwarts! Let the sorting ceremony begin!"

And the hat started singing its song while some of the students danced to it. It was rap beat this year…

"Yo!

I'm not a rat, I'm not a cat

I'm the magical hat

Under which all of you sat

So I can tell you in what

House you belong

So hear my song

It won't take long

It won't be a wrong

So hear it all.

Are you brave, are you smart?

Are you stupid are you dumb?

Are you evil are you bad?

Cause there's a House for all!"

"Thank you magical hat for that…mmm… interesting song. Before we begin with the first year students I want to welcome some new students. Please welcome Yugi Moto, Ryou Bakura, Marik Ishtar and Seto Kaiba," said professor Macgonagall showing Seto her membership pin for the "I-Love-Seto-Kaiba" club and then giggling.

Our four heroes went next to her…

"Please wear the hat so you can be sorted", she said and gave the hat to Yugi.

"Gryffindor!" said the hat and Yugi went to sit with the other Gryffiindors. Next was Marik.

'Hey magical hat!' Marik thought.

'Hey little boy. In what house do you want to go to?' the hat replied in Marik's head.

'I don't know. Where can I find the most mind slaves?'

'Probably in Hufflepuff because that's where we put all the stupid ones. You see we put all the good guys in Gryffindor the nerds and know-it -alls in Ravenclaw, and the bad guys in Slytherin.'

'Cool! Then I want to be in Slytherin, cause when I grow up I want to be the most powerful dark lord ever!'

'Where have I heard this before? Anyway! If you want Slytherin, then it's Slytherin for you!'

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted and Marik went to the Slytherin table.

"Next: Ryou Bakura"

'Oh! Look what a sweet guy you are!' the hat said to Ryou.

'How dare you!' Bakura said angrily to the hat. 'I'm not nice, I'm nasty!'

'What! How can this be! I sense a great evil coming from you.'

'Me? Evil? Never! Please don't say these things you hurt my feelings…' Ryou sobbed.

'Oh! Sorry cutie! You are right! You aren't evil at all!'

'Cutie! Me! Didn't we go over this stuff before! I told you I am evil!' Bakura said.

'Ok! You are!'

'No I'm not!' Ryou complained.

'So you aren't…'

'Yes I am!' Bakura said.

'No I'm not!'

'Yes I am!'

'Please decide quickly buddy, people are waiting…' the hat said.

'Shut up other me! I told you I am not evil!' Ryou said.

'Look I'll put you in Gryffindor where people are brave enough to deal with you but honestly I think that you should be in a House for the Insane and not a Hogwarts House.'

"Gryffindor!"

And the last one was the great Seto Kaiba.

'Quickly old hat! I don't have time to wait!'

'Hey! Don't talk to me like you are better than me!'

'Of course I am! I am better than everyone in here. Better, richer, prettier and much more powerful! I am perfect compared to everyone else!'

'Better? Powerful? I think I'll put you in Slytherin…'

"Slytherin!"

Later in the House Tables… Between Slytherins… 

"Hello hot stuff what's your name?" Pansy asked Seto batting her eyelashes at him.

"Don't bother I won't go out with you now or ever!" Seto shouted at her.

"So you're with the mudblood?" she asked him.

"What mudblood?"

"That Hermione. Or didn't she tell you that she is a mudblood?"

"What? With stupid bush-head? Careful girl I never insulted you that much!" he told her.

Between Gryffindors… 

"It's ok Hermione! Don't cry!" Ron told her.

"How can't I cry? My one true love is a Slytherin and you all know the number one Hogwarts rule! Slytherins and Gryffindors can never like each other! What will I do?"

"Think of the positive side Hermione! Now you won't be angry because Pansy is hitting on him!" Harry said cleaning his face from all the pieces of food that Yami had been throwing at him.

"What! The little pug-face! She will never have him! This is war Pansy, war!"

Somewhere else in the dungeons… 

"Dear master,

I must inform you of something unexpected that happened here. As you know the holders of the millennium items have arrived at Hogwarts. But now there is a problem! There are two Saviors of the Wizarding World! Which one should we fight against? And also one of these people claims to have 'evil min-slaves that will destroy that little guy that wants to calls himself a dark lord.' I think he means you. He has already found an evil secretary and he is already recruiting mind slaves. What should we do with him?

Yours,

Death Eater and Order of the Phoenix Traitor,

Severus Snape"

End of Chapter 6

Stay tuned for chapter 7

And don't forget to Review!

Thanks!


	7. A Girl's Fight

Shadow Magic in Hogwarts

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: This is a parody of all YGOHP crossovers. Are you tired of the classical plot: the people from YGO go to Hogwarts and Voldemort is after them? Then read this!

Disclaimer: Let me tell you a secret… I DON"T OWN IT!

Chapter 7

In he Great Hall, place for dinner and ceremonies… 

"Now that you have all eaten I have an announcement for you" professor Dumbledore said. Everyone stopped eating and turned to watch Dumbledore. "There will be a 'welcome back' dance next week and all the students in 6th and 7th years have to participate. You will need a date to come to the dance."

"A date?" Harry asked.

"Perfect!" Hermione thought.

Later in classes… 

"So magic started when pharaoh Atemu and his priests made the millennium items. There are seven of them: the millennium rod, the millennium puzzle, the millennium ring, the millennium eye, the millennium necklace, the millennium ankh and the millennium scales. They were the first wizards and the magic that they had was called shadow magic. These millennium items were much more powerful than any other magical item that was ever created…" Ishizu told her class. She was the new professor for History of Magic. However, no one listened to her…

"Yesterday I was looking at some magazines for a dress, for you know the dance next week" Pansy was telling Millicent "and I found a beautiful one! It has all these pink bows and ribbons and laces and it's just perfect! Seto will love it!"

"What!" Hermione said. "She thinks that Seto will go to the dance with her!"

"What was that mudblood?" Pansy asked her.

"I said. You think that Seto will go to the dance with you?"

"Yes! I will look like a princess in my new dress and he will absolutely fall for me!"

"No! You will look like an over-stuffed strawberry in your new dress and he will hate you!" The only way that he will 'fall' is if he trips on your dress!"

"Ha! You think that he likes you? And what exactly does he see in you? Your hair that's so bushy that you can't even pass through the door?"

"Your just jealous because he likes me and not you!" Hermione screamed. Everyone turned to look at her…

"No he doesn't! Nobody likes you!"

"Yes he does and we will go to the dance together!"

"Who's we? You and your imaginary friend! Because he is going with me!"

"No, no! With me! How can you think that he will fall for you? 'Cause the only way that he could 'fall' for you is if he trips on your dress!"

"What did you say?" Pansy shouted. "Girls! I think that it's time to teach little miss bush-head over here a lesson!" and the Slytherin girls went near Pansy, they were all ready to attack Hermione…

"Really? A lesson about what?" Hermione asked and all the Gryffindor girls approached her ready to defend her from the Slytherin girls.

"About what happens in reality and what happens only in your dreams!" Pansy answered her.

"Bring it on bitch!" Hermione said and Pansy attacked her. Then the Slytherin girls attacked the Gryffindor girls…

"Cool! Cool! Take her shirt off!" one of the guys in the class shouted at the girls as they all enjoyed the show.

"Hey, does anyone have some pop-corn?" another guy asked.

"Ok, ok! That's enough!" Yami shouted. "I as the true hero of the wizarding world will take care of the situation and solve the argument!" he said and got immediately punched by one of the fighting girls…

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Harry Potter laughed pointing at Yami who now had a black eye.

"Well, let's sere you try!" Yami told him.

"Mm, ok. Girls, girls! I have the solution to your problem. Instead of liking Kaiba you will all like me! What do you think? Good idea, right?" Harry said hopefully.

"Shut up!" all the girls said at the same moment.

"Now, now girls! Fighting doesn't solve anything. Let's talk about it" Ishizu said separating the fighting girls.

"Master I listed the names of all the girls that fought well" Ginny told Marik.

"Good. I will need new evil minions that are able to fight well. Good work my little evil secretary. Here's a cookie for you" Marik told Ginny and gave her a dog cookie.

"But those are for dogs master!"

"What!" he said and looked at the box of cookies. "I've been eating cookie dogs for all this time! It's the pharaoh's doing!"

Now all the girls were sitting. The slytherin girls were sitting opposite of the Gryffindor girls.

"Seto Kaiba is mine!" Hermione said.

"Right!" said all the Gryffindor girls.

"That's what they told you? Well guess what! Seto Kaiba is mine?"

"Exactly!" all the Slytherin girls agreed with Pansy.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked her.

"Haven't you see the way he looks at me?"

"But he glares at you all the time!"

"Yes, but he glares at me in a special way! I can feel the love in his glare."

"But he spoke at me two days ago! He told him to leave him alone! He never talks to you! He just ignores you."

"No he doesn't. Or at least he ignores me less than you"

"Does my opinion in that matter count?" Seto Kaiba's voice was heard from the back of the class.

"No!" both girls said.

"This is war Pansy. Girls choose your side!" Hermione said and left the room. The Gryffindor girls followed her.

"Fine! Then prepare to lose!" Pansy said and she left the room as well with the Slytherin girls following her.

"Girls! Girls! Come back! The class isn't finished yet! Ishizu shouted to them but they didn't listen to her.

"Well Kaiba, which one do you like? Pansy or Hermione?" Yami asked him.

"Neither one. There is another girls that I like and I have already asked her to the dance. They can't fight as much as they want but I won't go out with neither of them."

"Who is it?" Harry asked him eagerly.

"You'll see at the dance…"

Same day, at night… 

"I wish Seto Kaiba liked me forever…" Hermione said sobbing. Then, out of nowhere a little fairy appeared next to her that looked suspiciously like Pansy…

"Oh my little bush-head sweetheart, don't cry…your eyes will become red and you will look like a drug-addict!" said the little fairy to Hermione.

"Hi! Are you a big fly?"

"No, I'm your fairy godmother."

"Really? You look like a fairy godfather. Maybe it's the moustache…"

"Hermione! Listen to me! If you want to make Seto love you, you will have to drink this and then immediately look at him in the eyes" she told Hermione giving her a vial.

"Are you sure that this will work fairy godmother?"

"Yes of course pumpkin! And he will forget Pansy forever! Muahahahahahahaha!"

"You know you look a little evil for a fairy godmother…" Hermione told her.

"Just drink this and look at him in the eyes!" the fairy godmother told her angrily.

Next day in Hogwarts, breakfast time… 

"Seto, Seto!" Hermione was running around the Great Hall searching for Kaiba.

"What do you want now? I told you already that I won't go out with you!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" she said and drank the potion from the vial that the fairy godmother had given her. Then she immediately looked Seto in the eyes.

"Ah! Help! Monster!" Seto shouted and started running away from her.

"No! Your supposed to say 'Oh! My beautiful Hermione! I'm in love with you!'"

"Stay away from me!" he shouted.

"But why?" Hermione asked and went to see herself in a mirror, when…

"Ah! My face!" she shouted and she covered her face with her hands. Her face had become all red and little tentacles had grown on it.

"What's that Hermione? Did your fairy godmother visit you last night?" Pansy asked her sneering.

"It was you!" Hermione said before she fainted…

"Muahahahahahahaha!" all the Slytherins laughed. That of course made the Gryffindor girls angry and to make the Slytherins stop laughing they started throwing foods at them.

"Yeah! Food fight!" Ron said and threw a bowl of soup at Malfoy.

"Why you little…" Malfoy started saying but he was interrupted by a plate of spaghetti that Harry threw at him.

"Enough! Enough!" Dumbledore shouted. Everyone stopped immediately. "Everyone go to your dormitory at once!"

_Later in the Gryffindor dormitory…_

"We have to get even with Pansy" one of the girls said.

"Yes! She is probably laughing at us right now!"

"By the way, where is Ginny?" Ron asked.

Slytherin Dormitories… 

"But master, I have to go back to the Gryffindor dormitory!" Ginny said pleadingly.

"Not until we find who ate my cookies and gave me dog ones!" Marik said angrily.

In another room of the Slytherin Dormitory…

"Don't leave yet…" Seto told her.

"But I have to. I am afraid of what the girls will do to me if they find me with you…" Seto's mystery girl said.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here for you," he told her before they kissed…

End of Chapter 7 

Hehehe! Stay tuned for chapter 8!

And don't forget to review!

Thanks!


	8. A Girl's Fight 2

**Shadow Magic in Hogwarts**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: This is a parody of all YGOHP crossovers. Are you tired of the classical plot: the people from YGO go to Hogwarts and Voldemort is after them? Then read this!

Disclaimer: Let me tell you a secret… I DON"T OWN IT!

Chapter 8 

'Just a little higher! Got it!' Bakura thought as he grabbed the sorting hat. After days of planning how to steal the sorting at from Dumbledore's office he finally stole it. His plan was a complicated one with little chances of success and a very high risk. First he would sneak into the forbidden forest where he would find a stick. Then he would pretend to faint in class. After that he would be transported to the hospital wing where he would flirt with Madame Pomfrey so she would trust her and after he gained her trust he would hit her on the head with the stick. Then he would drag her in the dungeon and lock her in a broom closet. After that he would return to the forbidden forest, get rid of the stick and get some rope from the centaurs living in the forest. Then go to the greenhouse, climb onto its roof and from there, use the rope to climb into the tower where Dumbledore's office is. When he would reach his office he would search for Mrs. Norris and fight her off with some martial arts moves that he learned from TV and some candy. After that he would use explosives to blow up the secret door that leads to the office and he would sing so it wouldn't be heard. His song would be "Under the Sea" from the Little Mermaid. After that he would get into the office, put all the chairs the one on top of the other and then climb on them and get the hat. After that he would walk back to his common room and hide the hat under his pillow.

Ryou wonder why did he want to steal the hat but didn't say anything. He also suggested to simply walk into the office but Bakura didn't listen to him…

Later that night… 

"Speak hat! Tell me all of your information! What secret evil powers do you possess?" Bakura asked holding a pair of scissors to frighten the magical hat, which was tied on a chair.

"I will never talk!" the hat said.

"We'll see about that!" Bakura said and started cutting the hat…

_Next day at History of Magic…_

"Seto?" Pansy said softly and batting her eyelashes.

"Get lost freak!" Seto told her without looking up from the book that he was reading.

"Will you go with me to the dance?" she asked him.

Seto turned to look at her and noticed that all of the Slytherin girls in the room were looking at them..

"No. And since you asked me I will never go out with you or accompany you anywhere so stop asking. The same thing goes for you!" he told to the Slytherin girls.

"See!" Hermione told Ron. "It's me he wants!" she told him.

"Seto?"

"Well, well, well it's the stupid bush-head."

"So I guess this means that you will go out with me then?"

"Only in your dreams, now bugger off!"

During lunch…

Splash! Was hear from the Slytherin table and everyone turned to see Pansy's head in her soup bowl.

"Muahahahaha!" laughed the Gryffindor girls.

"Next time check for sleeping potions before eating!" Hermione shouted.

"Could I have your attention please!" Professor Dumbledor said. "I would like to announce that a duelist tournament will start immediately after the dance. The winner will be announced to be the best and greatest duelist that ever lived and there won't be any way to change that title. All of the people who want to participate please sign up today."

End of Chapter 8

I know that this is the worst chapter that I've ever written but I had to update. I promise that chapter 9 will be better.

Please Review! (the more reviews the faster and better the next chapter will be!)

Thanks!


	9. The New Evil Plans

**Shadow Magic in Hogwarts**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: This is a parody of all YGOHP crossovers. Are you tired of the classical plot: the people from YGO go to Hogwarts and Voldemort is after them? Then read this!

Disclaimer: Let me tell you a secret… I DON"T OWN IT!

Chapter 9 

Seto Kaiba walked proudly to the sign-up room, he found the list with the names of the people who want to participate in the new tournament and wrote his name with nice calligraphic letters. He turned around, he saw Yami and said:

"Now it's your turn Yami. This time you will lose!"

Yami who never backed away from a challenge walked up to Kaiba and then signed his name.

'What's this? A new opportunity for heroes? I'll sign up as well!' Harry Potter thought and hurried to sign-up his name.

A few minutes later Marik entered the room with Ginny following him, writing down the things that he was telling her.

"…And when we take over the world we will build a huge amusement park that we will call 'Marikland'! Only I will be allowed in there! It will be full of fascinating games, stuffed toys and little shops that will have all of my favorite cookies! It will be so much fun! But before I do all that, I have to kill the pharaoh and this dark lord wannabe. Put them in the 'to kill' list."

"Yes master" Ginny said doing as he ordered her.

"Excellent! Good pet. Now where do I sign up? Mmmm, difficult question…" Marik said looking at the list of names in front of him. "Perhaps here. Oh! How peculiar! The tomb robber hasn't signed up yet…" he said reading the names. "Finally he understood that he will never defeat me! It's time for the Shadow Realm! Muahahahahaha!"

"Hem, master, the duels haven't started yet" Ginny whispered to him.

"Then it's time for cookies! Muahahahahahaha! Pet, write down that we need to buy more cookies. You know, the ones with strawberry and cherries. And this time make sure that they aren't for dogs!"

"For the last time master, someone stole your cookies and replaced them with dog ones, it wasn't my fault!" Ginny said.

_flashback_

"Ooh! What's this?" Bakura said looking at a box of cookies. "What does it say here? 'Marik's Strawberry/Cherry Biscuits'…" He tried one. "Mmm! They're yummy! Let's keep them and replace them with these dog cookies…"

_end of flashback _

"I want my cookies!" Marik shouted.

In the halls of Hogwarts…

"Get ready, she's coming…"

"Now, now, start…."

The Slytherin girls were plotting something evil again. Their plan started when Hermione and the other Gryffindor girls were close enough to hear them.

"Yes, I know, I know!" said Pansy.

"It's a great idea!" Millicent said.

"Even though it's a last moment change, it will make the 'welcome back dance' so much more fun!" Pansy said.

"What change?" Hermione interrupted.

"Didn't you hear it? But then again I'm sure that you don't know anything from the latest gossip…" Millicent said.

"_But_, in an effort to make the relationship between our houses better we will tell you. We need to dress-up for the dance" Pansy said.

"Dress-up as in wear costumes?" a Gryffindor girl asked.

"Exactly. So, we'll see you at the dance" the Slytherin girls said and walked away cackling evilly.

"That's great!" another Gryffindor girl said.

"I'll go as an hippogriff!"

"And I as a ladybug!"

"And I as the Little Mermaid!"

"I will be the princess of the fairytale!"

"What about you Hermione?"

"Mmm, some sexy, provoking, something that will make an impression, that will become the hottest gossip, something that will make a statement! Aha! I know exactly what I will go as!"

"What, what?" the Gryffindor girls asked.

"It's a surprise!"

_Back in Lord Voldemort's House of the Evil Plans and Wicked Schemes…_

"Nothing, nothing! We aren't doing any progress; we need a better plan…but what? It is much more difficult to get the millennium items form these cute little kids than I thought of!"

"Why don't we just ask them to give them to us?" a Death Eater asked.

"No, no, no! If they send them to us they will have to use owls and the owls might get lost! We need to find something else, something unexpected, something mean…I know! The perfect plan! We will find their weaknesses and use them against them, and then they will be trapped and Harry Potter will try to save them and he will come to us and then we will kill them all together! It's perfect! Aren't I good? I'm good, oh yeah!" Lord Voldemort said performing a little victory dance. "Who's the man? I am! Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!"

The Death Eaters were looking at each other terrified. This was that made Lord Voldemort so frightening…

"So what are their weaknesses?"

"I know what they are!" Snape said happily.

"Then tell them to me! Quickly!"

"Well, the pharaoh, who the others call 'Yami', is obsessed with heroics. If we tell him to come and save someone he will" Snape told him.

"Perfect we will send him a 'Help!' letter immediately."

"The tomb robber, who the others call Bakura, likes to steal stuff."

"Great! Then a nice treasure will bring him here. Maybe we should open the Malfoy family vault for him" Voldemort suggested.

"Not really, it seems that he likes to steal random and useless stuff. I mean, some items were missing from Hogwarts, some strange items, like the sorting hat, a girl's doll, two pillows from the Ravenclaw dormitory, three plates from the kitchen, four pumpkins from Hagrid's hut, five pieces of chewing gum, six apples from the forbidden forest, seven cookies with strawberry/cherry flavor, eight feathers from the owlery and nine of Draco Malfoy's hairs. We believe that he is up to something."

"Simple. We will send him a secret map with the location of nine random, useless items, like nine empty bottles of milk and he will come to steal them immediately. What about the others?"

"Well Marik, aka the tomb keeper loves cookies…"

"Then we will make him follow the cookies until he reaches our evil headquarters!"

"Yes, but there might be a little problem. Ginny Weasly is his evil secretary."

"Ginny Weasly…" Voldemort whispered remembering the last time that he saw her.

_flashback_

"Oh, my dear Tom! I'm so happy to be your evil secretary/pet!" Ginny told him, hugging him. It was the last encounter they had in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Good, good, but now you must die!" Tom told her.

"What! You mean you've been using me all this time!" she shouted at him.

"Why yes, and you didn't realize it did you? Well you know what they say, 'love is blind'" he told her.

"Why you little…" And she punched him on the face with all her strength. Tom fell on the floor and fainted. After that she just walked away. And that was the great defeat of the Heir of Slytherin in he Chamber of Secrets.

_end of flashback_

"It still hurts" Voldemort said caressing his cheek. The Death Eaters nodded in sympathy and understanding. "And what about the last one?"

"Seto Kaiba aka High Priest Seth is determined to be the best! It will be difficult to find a way to get him" Snape said.

"Mmm, difficult…" Voldemort whispered.

Back to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry…

"Finally! It's time for the Dance!" the Gryffindor girls said.

"Hermione are you ready?" one of them asked.

"You go, I will come later. I want to make an entrance!"

"Ok!" said the Gryffindor girls and went to the dance. When they reached the Great Hall, all dressed-up as different magical creatures and other Disney heroes, ready to meet their dates…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" everyone laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Pansy laughed harder.

Apparently their costumes weren't needed, because nobody else was dressed up as a donkey or a carrot or anything else. All the other girls were wearing long, elegant dresses, with nice shoes and little tiaras.

"Girls, what were you thinking?" Ginny asked. She fortunately wasn't dressed up.

"But, we thought, and the Slytherin girls…"

"Yes, yes, blame it all to the Slytherin now!" Pansy said and the Gryffindor girls started crying. However they were all soon interrupted by…

"Faith, trust and Pixie Dust!" Hermione said entering the Great Hall dressed up as Tinkerbell!

"Spectacular!" Marik said.

"Hermione, no!" Ginny said shaking her head.

"But it's Tinkerbell!" Hermione whined.

"Yes, and she's fat! Just like you!" Pansy said and the Slytherin girls laughed.

Soon the rest of the people started laughing until they were all interrupted by another entrance, this time that of the great Seto Kaiba and his date…

"Luna?" all the girls asked. Luna was indeed Seto Kaiba's date and she was holding his hand as they walked in the Great Hall.

"No!" all the members of the 'I-Love-Seto-Kaiba' club said.

"Girls! Emergency meeting now!" Hermione said and she exited from the Great Hall followed by all the other girls.

"Oh well" Seto said and started dancing with Luna. After a few minutes everyone heard a loud 'Kill-the-bitch!' coming from all the girls outside of the Hall.

End of Chapter 9

Stay tuned for Chapter 10

(where Voldemort sends letters to the YuGiOh people in order to lure them into his evil mansion, and the duelist tournament begins…)

And don't forget to Review!

Thanks!


	10. The Mysterious Letters

**Shadow Magic in Hogwarts**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: This is a parody of all YGOHP crossovers. Are you tired of the classical plot: the people from YGO go to Hogwarts and Voldemort is after them? Then read this!

Disclaimer: Let me tell you a secret… I DON"T OWN IT!

Chapter 10 

_Back in Lord Voldemort's House of the Evil Plans and Wicked Schemes…_

"That's it! Perfect!" Lord Voldemort said admiring his work. The letters were ready. "Great!" he said. "Send the letters"

Back to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry… 

Yami was eating a piece of apple pie when a suspiciously evil-looking owl that was wearing a little shirt with the dark-mark on it. The owl had a letter. Yami took the letter and read it.

"_Dear Pharaoh/Yami/Yugi/Atemu /(you can choose whichever you like),_

_We send you this letter to tell you that the last day of school before Christmas break there will be a helpless young lady that will need to be rescued from a horrible accident. We are sure that she would appreciate your help at that difficult moment of her life. Note that she will be in danger at 9p.m. This is when the horrible accident will happen. Please come and save her at the Riddle Mansion, on top of the hill. A map is included to show you which roads you should follow. You mustn't tell anyone because they might attempt to save the young lady first, but she asked us if she could be saved by you. And don't forget to bring your millennium puzzle with you. _

_P.S.: We have nothing to do with the accident. This letter was written just because we care for the young lady. _

_P.S.2: After you save the lady please follow her to the dungeon of the Riddle Mansion._

_Thank you"_

"So people still care for each other after all!" Yami said and noted the address, he place and the time in his calendar so he wouldn't forget it.

Marik was eating his famous strawberry/cherry cookies when a similar owl few to him and stole a cookie from him. Marik was ready to send the owl to the Shadow Realm when he noticed that the owl had a letter for him. He took the letter and read it.

"_Dear Marik Ishtar,_

_This letter was sent to you in recognition that you are the greatest dark lord of all. To congratulate you for your achievement we send you a certificate and we also tell you directions that will help you find the prize that you have won. The prize is a whole room of strawberry/cherry cookies. To find them you will have to go to the forbidden forest. There you will find a path filled with cookies. Follow the cookies and you will find the Riddle mansion, where the room of cookies is. The entrance in through the dungeons. You mustn't tell anyone about it because they may get to the cookies first. Look for the cookies the last day of school before Christmas break at 9 o'clock in the evening. And don't forget to the bring your Millennium Rod with you._

_P.S.: Don't, we repeat don't under any circumstances bring along Ginny Weasly, because…she likes cookies so much that she will eat all the cookies and won't give you any at all. _

Thank you" 

At the same time Bakura was trying to hide the pieces of the sorting hat. He decided to hide them under the pillow of Dumbledore's chair. At that moment another suspiciously looking owl approached him with a letter for him. Bakura saw the letter; he snatched it from the owl and read it.

"_Dear stranger,_

_If you find this letter please ignore it or destroy it. But you mustn't follow the directions that this letter gives you for the location of a great treasure that is made up from 10 empty milk bottles. Please, whatever happens don't come and search for it the last day of school before Christmas break at 9 o'clock in the evening at the dungeon of the Riddle Mansion! And don't forget to bring you millennium Ring with you!"_

_Thanks."_

"10 empty bottles of milk! What a treasure! I will of course claim it! Muahahahahahaha!" Bakura said.

On the other side of the great hall Seto Kaiba was reading a book called "How to Get Rid of Fan Girls that Follow you Around all the Time". He was finishing chapter 4557 "What to do when a fan club is formed". At that time another of these weird looking owls approached him and left a letter next to him. He picked up the letter and read it.

"_Dear Seto Kaiba,_

_A new competition is starting that will give you the chance to show everyone that you are much better duelist than Yami Mutoh! Please come and compete against him at the last day of school before Christmas break at the Riddle Mansion at 9 p.m. Don't forget it!_

_P.S.: A map is included._

Thanks" 

And the last letter was delivered to Ishizu Ishtar while she was using the millennium puzzle to spy at her crush. It was a habit that she had since last summer and she spent all her summer secretly spying on the man that she loved. Oh, only if he knew! She took the letter from the owl and she read it.

"I know what you did last summer."

And below that…

"If you don't want it to become headlines on the Daily Prophet come to Riddle Mansion at 9 o'clock the last day of school before Christmas break. Don't forget your millennium necklace."

_Back in Lord Voldemort's House of the Evil Plans and Wicked Schemes…_

The letters must have been delivered by now! Muahahahahahaha!" Voldie laughed.

End of Chapter 10

Stay tuned for Chapter 11 where Lord Voldemort lures Harry Potter into a dangerous trap…

And don't forget to Review!

Thanks!


	11. Scheming

**Shadow Magic in Hogwarts**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: This is a parody of all YGOHP crossovers. Are you tired of the classical plot: the people from YGO go to Hogwarts and Voldemort is after them? Then read this!

Disclaimer: Let me tell you a secret… I DON"T OWN IT!

Chapter 11 

Hours had passed since the meeting started. And yet the members of the "I-Love-Seto-Kaiba" fan club hadn't decided how to deal with the new threat.

"We have to find a way to make them break-up!" Hermione said.

"But how?" Parvati asked.

"We need a very wicked plan!" Pansy said.

"Maybe I could help you…" an eerie voice was heard.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As the girls were plotting and planning, Madame Hooch was trying to find the quiditch balls. "Impossible! This is the first time that they are missing!" If she didn't find these balls then the quiddtch match would be cancelled!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In another part of the castle Ishizu was starting a new history lesson. However, none of her students was paying any attention to her…Neville and Dean were throwing chairs and desks at each other, Ron was counting his freckles and then whining because he was lost in counting, Harry was practicing his facial expression and his speech in front of a mirror for the next time that he would save the world, Marik was eating his cherry/strawberry cookies, Bakura was peaking under the girls' skirts, Crabbe and Goyle were chasing butterflies and Draco was doing something sneaky…

All of these were nothing in front of the usual fight between Seto and Yami about who is the best duelist. The fight had ended up with Kaiba kicking Yami and punching him on the face and with Yami pulling Kaiba's hair and deforming them…

"That's it!" Ishizu shouted. "Detention both of you! And to make sure that you won't fight again you will have separate detentions. Yami you will help professor Snape and Kaiba you will help professor Macgonagall!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well we don't need your help Myrtle" Hermione said.

"Why not? I can spy on him much better than you can since I can pass through the walls of his room or check on him while he is in the shower…" Myrtle said. "hihihihi"

"No thank you!" Pansy said. "We will find another wicked plan!"

"I can bring you photos of him in the shower…" Myrtle offered.

"…we'll think about it…" Hermione said.

"And then I can always give them to you for free!" Myrtle continued.

"Deal!" both Hermione and Pansy said.

"But this is not enough!" Hermione said.

"I just got the most brilliant idea!" Hannah said. "We'll make him jealous by flirting with the other guys!"

"Of course!" Hermione said thinking that this was the perfect idea. After all, even if she didn't get Kaiba she could always get the guy that she would flirt with; and in this case Harry.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bakura was in his room with Draco. They both opened a chest that they had hid under Bakura's room and saw all the quiditch balls inside. "Buahahahahahahaha!" they both laughed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The afternoon came and it was time for Yami's detention with Snape. However, Snape looked shocked to find him there…

"Yami…" Snape said.

"Yes?" Yami said.

"Nothing…." Snape replied.

A few seconds passed.

"Yami?"

"Yes?" Yami said again.

"…forget it…"

Another few seconds passed.

"Yami?"

"What?" Yami shouted.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" Snape asked him.

"Where?"

"I don't know…maybe at the Riddle Mansion where a young girl may be in danger after a horrid accident and you will have to save her…of course I'm only guessing, I could be wrong…" Sanpe said.

"Oh yes! I have to go save an innocent soul tonight, free the world from evil and fulfill my destiny!" Yami said and ran out of the room and went to the Riddle Mansion to save the innocent girl.

"Wait!" Snape said.

"Yes?" Yami asked.

"Do you have your millennium puzzle with you?" Snape asked.

"Yes" Yami said and started running again.

"Come back again! You forgot the map that will guide you to the place that a horrible accident might happen tonight at 9:00, only out of bad luck and that might include an innocent young lady that you might be able to save!" Snape said and gave him the map to the Riddle Mansion.

After that Yami left running.

"So close…" Snape said sighed. "I hope he won't get lost, otherwise master won't be pleased at all…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the same time Kaiba was in detention as well.

"Hi there Seto…" Macgonagall greeted him in a very unusual sweet voice. She seemed different tonight. She was wearing a tight shirt that had Seto's face on it, a mini skirt and high-heeled boots. Also on her shirt there was the membership pin of the 'I-love-Seto-Kaiba' fan club.

"Let's get this over with" Seto said sitting.

After a few minutes Seto noticed that Macgonagall was sitting right in front of him, even if there were many, many empty chairs and that she was looking at him.

"Is there something wrong?" Seto asked.

"Ah! I was just thinking that when I was in your age there weren't any boys as gorgeous as you…"

"When was that? Back with the dinosaurs?" Seto asked.

"Oh don't be silly! It was only two years ago! Well, one and a half actually…"

"Right…are you on drugs?" Seto asked.

"What I'm trying to say my darling is that…would you like to see my bedroom?" she asked him.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"There is a problem with my bed. It needs moving. I'm sure that a man as strong as you can move it…or we can find other ways of moving the bed…you know, shake it until it moves…or we could see what it takes to break it…" she said and winked at him in a very peculiar way.

"I have to go!" Seto said standing up and leaving.

"Don't go! I'm not finished!" Macgonagall shouted but it was too late.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione and Harry where walking in the corridor outside of Maconagall's classroom when they saw Seto exiting. Hermione thought that she had the perfect opportunity to make Seto jealous by flirting with Harry. When he approached them she grabbed Harry and started kissing him passionately. Harry was shocked but he couldn't do anything to make Hermione stop kissing him.

When Seto passed from them he didn't even notice them. He just kept on walking like nothing was happening.

Hermione became furious. She started shouting at Harry.

"How dare you kiss me! You pervert!" she shouted and hit Harry on his head with her bag. Then she just walked away.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Outside the castle two people were lurking around the forest. One of them was Marik. He was searching for the path with the cookies that the letter had promised. "Aha! Found them!" he said and followed the path, picking them up and eating them. Just before leaving he had tied up Ginny and locked her in a closet of the Slytherin common room to make sure that she won't follow him and eat all the cookies alone. He didn't trust her at all when it came to cookies; he wasn't sure that she would share them with him if she found them first. The other person was Bakura. He was following the directions of the map that would lead him to the great treasure of the Riddle Mansion.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End of Chapter 11

Stay tuned for Chapter 12 where Lord Voldemort lures Harry Potter into a dangerous trap…

And don't forget to Review!

Thanks!


	12. Proceed with the Plan

**Shadow Magic in Hogwarts**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: This is a parody of all YGOHP crossovers. Are you tired of the classical plot: the people from YGO go to Hogwarts and Voldemort is after them? Then read this!

Disclaimer: Let me tell you a secret… I DON"T OWN IT!

Chapter 12 

"A letter? For me?" Harry said as Hedwig flied into his dormitory.

"_My little Harry,_

_Hi! It's me! Lord Voldemort and his little death eaters! Muahahahahaha! You will never guess what I just did! It's a secret! All I'm saying is that it could be one of the following: a) I could have kidnapped your little friends b) I could be setting you a trap c) I could be doing both! Muahahahahaha! You will never guess! And I won't tell you! So don't ask me!_

_Kisses, _

Voldie" 

"That's weird…I really can't guess what he just did! Oh well! Let's just forget about it" Harry thought and threw away the letter.

Marik continued eating the cookies. He had eaten too many. His stomach started hurting. He decided that he had enough cookies for one day and went back to Hogwarts…

Yami headed to the forest. He was holding the map that Snape had given him up side down.

"Oh I wished I could read maps!" he said. "No! I'm lost!"

"What's this?" Seto said looking at the letter that the Death Eaters had sent him. "…this is your one and only chance to defeat Yami…come to the Riddle Mansion, just follow the ducks and you'll get there…don't these guys know that I have work to do for my company! Fools!" and he tore the paper into pieces…

Back to Lord Voldemort's Mansion of Evil Plans and Wicked Schemes… 

"Why haven't they arrived yet? Let's just wait…aaaaaaa…"

And Voldemort waited and waited, and waited. And the time passed…his evil minions were bored so they decided to play poker…and they all waited…

No one knew that Bakura had sneaked in and that he was currently in Voldemort's room trying on his clothes…

When he left he took with him all of Voldemort's homemade white socks with little sheep on them.

_Back at Hogwarts, School of Harry Potter and Co._

The time had passed. Christmas had almost arrived. Harry Potter had received many peculiar letters saying "Let's make peace! Come to the Riddle to Mansion!" or "You have won a free vacation at the Riddle Mansion!" but he didn't quite trust them…

He was tired now and he wanted to read the Dailey Prophet. He opened his newspaper; he passed an article saying "You-Know-Who's Cold is due to the theft of his Handmade White Socks with Sheep on Them" and reading something much more interesting: "YAMI IS MISSING!"

End of Chapter 12

Stay tuned for Chapter 13

And don't forget to Review!

Thanks!


	13. The Questioning

**Shadow Magic in Hogwarts**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: This is a parody of all YGOHP crossovers. Are you tired of the classical plot: the people from YGO go to Hogwarts and Voldemort is after them? Then read this!

Disclaimer: Let me tell you a secret… I DON"T OWN IT!

A/N: Thanks for all the Reviews!

Chapter 13 

Yami was locked in a big, dark, scary dungeon. He was all alone. He heard the footsteps of his capture. He was approaching.

"Soon only I will be the only hero of the wizarding world! Muahahahahaha! Until then you will be my prisoner! You will never escape from…the dungeon! Muahahahahaha! And you will do all my home works for me! Oh, I'm so evil! Muahahahahaha! And you will wash all the dishes and cook all my meals for me and my little pet Crooky the Chicken! That's what you get for getting lost in the forest! Oh, revenge is sweet! Muahahahahahahaha!" the evil capture said and then left.

'Where am I?' Yami wondered. 'And how will I escape? I'm doomed for all eternity! Oh no! Without me darkness will cover this earth and the evil will defeat the light! I have failed destiny for ever!'

Then he noticed that there was a big whole in the wall of the dungeon with a sign over it that said 'the road to freedom'. Outside the whole was a road that led to Hogwart's forest. Yami just thought that he might catch a cold from the air coming from this hole and shook his head in disapproval…

Meanwhile in Hogwarts… 

Ryou, Marik, Kaiba, Harry, Ron and Hermione were ready to go to the Ministry of Magic to help the aurors find Yami.

When they arrived at the Ministry they met the aurors of the department of finding-people-who-were-lost-in-the-forbidden-forest-of-Hogwarts-and-weren't-found-after-more-that-one-day. There were three aurors: Mr. Dumb, Mr. Dumber and Mr. Dumbest. The questioning started.

"Are you his friends?" Mr. Dumb asked.

"Yes", Ryou answered.

"Are you relatives?" Mr. Dumber asked.

"No!" Kaiba said.

"So you are his friends but not his relatives?" Mr. Dumbest asked.

"Yes!" Marik answered.

"Interesting…" Mr. Dumbest said and noted it.

"What did he look like?" Mr. Dumb asked.

"Like a starfish…" said Kaiba.

"A starfish hey…that's the second starfish gone missing this month. The first one was stepped on by a fat little kid named Joe…Is anyone's name Joe in here?" Mr. Dumber asked.

"My name is Joe!" Mr. Dumbest said.

"Interesting…" Mr. Dumb said and wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"Where were you last night?" Mr. Dumb asked.

"We were all in Hogwarts" Hermione said.

"Not you!" Mr. Dumb said. "You!" and he pointed at Mr. Dumbest.

"Oh, I was at the corner café eating ice-cream!" Mr. Dumbest said.

"Can you prove it?" Mr. Dumber asked.

"Sure! See, I still have some ice cream on my clothes!" Mr. Dumbest said.

"Do you kids like ice cream?" Mr. Dumbest asked.

"Hah-huh! I like the strawberry-cherry flavor!" Marik answered.

"Strawberry-cherry hey! Young man you just gave yourself away! Now we know that it is you!" Mr. Dumb said.

"But how?" Marik asked.

"Shut up! You are under arrest for the kidnapping, torture and murder of Yami the starfish!" Mr. Dumb said.

"But how do you know that it is Marik and not let's say…me…muahahahaha…" Harry asked.

"Because you wear glasses and everyone knows that people who wear glasses don't kidnap starfishes! Duh!" Mr. Dumbest said.

"But no starfish was kidnapped!" Ron said.

"Oh really! So it wasn't a starfish! Then what did you kidnap little boy?" Mr. Dumber asked.

"Me? Nothing!" Ron said.

"Of course it was you little red-haired freckled boy! How else would you know what was kidnapped!" Mr. Dumber said. "You are under arrest too!"

"But…" Hermione tried to speak but she was interrupted.

"So you defend your lover little Miss bush-head that looks like a little know-it-all! You are guilty too! Toss her into the dungeon with the others!" Mr. Dumber said.

"Hey, wait a minute! Seto is my lover!" Hermione said.

"No I'm not!" Seto shouted.

"Oh, so now you refuse your passionate love for that little Miss bush-head that looks like a little know-it-all so you can hide your own participation in this crime! In the murder of the starfish named Yami, God rest his soul!" Mr. Dumbest said. "You will go to prison too!"

"I have understood your evil plan!" Mr. Dumber said. "First, the boy who has red hair and freckles saw that the poor deceased starfish had cookies. Then he told the boy who loves strawberry/cherry-flavored cookies what he saw. Then they all planned together to steal the cookies from the starfish named Yami. So they sneaked into his room but there they saw little Miss bush-head that looks like a little know-it-all and her lover stealing the cookies first, so they attacked them! Then the unfortunate starfish came into the room, saw the four super-evil villains eating his cookies and he screamed, "Help"!"

"Then why didn't anyone hear him?" Ryou asked.

"Because you, the last and deadliest villain of all, the little white-haired boy that looks like he has an evil other side covered the victim's mouth!" Mr. Dumbest said.

"And then?" Mr. Dumber asked.

"Then…all of them killed the poor little starfish and hided the dead body under the carpet! That's why we haven't found it yet!" Mr. Dumbest said looking very proud for himself.

"They killed them all together at the same time?" Mr. Dumb asked.

"Yes, of course, it's not that difficult, I have done it many times! I'll show you later if want!"

"Sweet!" Mr. Dumb said.

"So all of you except of the black-haired boy with glasses and a scar will go to Azkaban! For life! You will pay for eating these cookies!" Mr. Dumber said.

"Great so who will take them to Azkaban?" Mr. Dumbest asked.

"Not you, for sure" said Mr. Dumb. "I still haven't forgotten that your name is Joe! You are still on the list with the suspects!"

So Ron, Hermione, Ryou, Marik and Kaiba (and perhaps Mr. Dumbest) found themselves in Azkaban for life, while Harry was free to go…

"Muahahahahahahaha!" Harry laughed as he left the ministry. "Now I can continue with my evil plan!"

In Azkaban… 

Ron, Hermione, Ryou, Marik and Kaiba (and perhaps Mr. Dumbest) were all put in the same cell. Ryou and Marik lit a fire and started roasting marshmallows that the dementors gave them (they were the most wanted things in the black market and secret trade within Azkaban), Marik was eating cherry/strawberry cookies, Hermione pretending to faint on Kaiba (they all understood that she was just pretending after her 20th effort) and Ron was trying to think of a plan to escape.

"I wish you guys had some extra powers, like shadow magic, that could get us out of here…" Ron said.

"Yes, isn't it a pity that we don't have any…" Ryou said and continued roasting marshmallows.

Back in Yami's dungeon… 

Yami saw some one approaching him sounding very happy.

"Woohoo! Woohoo!" the stranger shouted.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked him.

"I'm escaping! It's very simple! You just have to leave from that hole in the wall!" the stranger said and left shouting 'I'm free!'

"Oh well" Yami said. "He found a way out! I wish I could find another way myself!"

Back in Azkaban… 

"Buahahahahahahaha!" Ryou started laughing loudly. Everyone stared at him.

"I mean, hihihihi!" Ryou giggled. "I just found a perfect plan that will get us out of here!

End of Chapter 13

Stay tuned for Chapter 14

And don't forget to Review!

Thanks!


	14. The Escape

**Shadow Magic in Hogwarts**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: This is a parody of all YGOHP crossovers. Are you tired of the classical plot: the people from YGO go to Hogwarts and Voldemort is after them? Then read this!

Disclaimer: Let me tell you a secret… I DON"T OWN IT!

A/N: Thanks for all the Reviews!

Chapter 14

_Back to Voldie's Evil Headquarters…_

"How will I capture them? I need to find another wicked scheme!" he thought while eating a piece of apple pie. "Mmm, delicious…" he said while chewing. "Wait a minute! I know! OH, it's wicked! Muahahahahaha!" he said and chocked on his pie.

_Back to Yami's Dungeon…. _

"How will I escape from here?" Yami wondered when he heard a strange, mysterious voice…

"_I am the mystical genie of the dungeon, your wish is my command" _the mysterious voice said.

"Sweet!" Yami cheered. "Get me out of here?"

"Of course young master, but first you must answer my question…"

_Back to Azkaban…_

"So Ryou, what's your plan?" Ron asked.

"Oh, it's simple. When the dementors come to ask us if we want anything or if we like our cell and find it comfortable or anything else, we will all attack them. We will all fall on them and start punching them with all our strength. Just pretend that they are Tea! Then we will run as fast as we can, we will follow the exit signs, and we will get out of here!"

"Oh sure! It's NEVER going to work!" Seto said being optimistic as always.

"It's worth a try…" Ryou said.

"Does anyone have a different plan?" Ron asked.

"I do!" Marik said. "When the dementors bring us our food we will throw it all on them so they will have to go change clothes and until they are done we will escape! Except of course if our foods has a strawberry/cherry flavor, then we are just going to eat it…"

"Any other brilliant ideas?" Seto asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"So which one will we do?" Hermione asked.

"How about both?" Ryou suggested.

_Back to Yami's Dungeon…_

"And what is your question?" Yami asked.

"_What is the difference between a midget and a runt?" _the genie asked him.

"…I don't know…"Yami said and started crying.

"_Midget starts with an 'm' and runt starts with an 'r'! Now you will stay here for ever Muahahahahahahahahahaha!"_ the mystical genie said and disappeared.

_Back to Voldie's Evil Headquarters…_

"And my new plan is to invade Hogwarts! Death Eaters, get ready!"

Hours later…

All the death eaters were dressed as Hogwarts students. They were all wearing wings. One of them had an exact replica of Hermione's Harry. They were ready to get into the Hogwarts express train and go to Hogwarts.

When the train arrived at the station they got in and the train left…

_Back to Azkaban…_

Ron, Hermione, Seto, Marik, Ryou and perhaps Mr. Dumbest heard the dementors approaching. They were ready for their great escape.

The dementors came into the cell holding some plates with food.

"What's our food today?" Marik asked.

"…ccccccchhhhhiiiiiiiccccccccckkkkkkkeeeeeeennnnnnn sssssssoooouuuuuuppppppp…" one of the dementors said.

"Chicken soup hey? Well that's not strawberry/cherry! So you know what that means!" Marik said.

"ATTACK!"

And Ron, Hermione, Seto, Ryou, and Marik attacked the dementors, threw the chicken soups on their heads and left from the cell running…

End of Chapter 14

Stay tuned for Chapter 15

And don't forget to Review!

Thanks!


	15. The Death Eater Song

**Shadow Magic in Hogwarts**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: This is a parody of all YGOHP crossovers. Are you tired of the classical plot: the people from YGO go to Hogwarts and Voldemort is after them? Then read this!

Disclaimer: Let me tell you a secret… I DON"T OWN IT!

A/N: Thanks for all the Reviews!

Chapter 15 

In Hogwarts, school of real magic (not the magic tricks that Yugi watches on TV every Sunday)

There was an unusual quietness in the Great Hall. Absolute silence…All the students were there studying and yet not a single noise could be heard. Not a sound from Neville and his explosions, not a sound from Pansy's chewing of bubblegum, not a cackle from Malfoy, not even a single evil laughter from Snape as he marked zeros on his students' exams…

But then suddenly, the lights went out and a soft tune could be heard, like someone was whispering…

"_Woho! Woho!"_

The students started wondering about that noise.

"Woho! Woho!"

And the Death Eaters appeared and started singing.

One of the Death Eaters said "The song's title is 'Woho, woho, we're the Death Eaters' and it is written by the Death Eaters.

_Death Eater a:_

"_We came here for one reason only_

_Some days ago Voldemort felt lonely_

_So he gathered his great clan_

_All together to make a plan _

_And we helped one another_

_The Millennium Items to discover_

_Little items made of gold_

_In the market they weren't sold "_

_Death Eater b:_

_We went everywhere_

_But they weren't found_

_We searched anywhere_

_To find them we were bound _

_So we went to our lord's tower_

_To help him find a way to power _

_And there we heard him say_

'_I have found the way!'_

_Death Eater c:_

_Since the he always looks_

_Into ancient magical books_

_Every night it was the same_

_Until the idea finally came_

_One day we had a talk_

_To Hogwarts we said we'd walk_

_And as our travel began_

_The same song we sang_

_Death Eater d:_

_What we will do is bad_

_We'll make many people sad_

_Damage we'll case and fears_

_And everyone to shed their tears_

_Why?_

_Because we're the Death Eaters!_

_Death Eater a:_

_Yes, it is as you fear_

'_Cause now we know that they are here_

_So give them without a fight_

_Or you won't see another day's light_

_So when we're hid under our mask_

You will do what we ask 

_Death Eater b:_

_Why?_

_Because we are the Death Eaters!_

_Death Eater d:_

_Yes! _

_We are the Death Eaters!_

And then all the Death Eaters made some weird acrobatic movements on the air…

When the song ended Lord Voldemort came down from the ceiling as well.

"You heard us Dumbledore! Give me the Millennium Items and their holders!"

"Now, now Tom, I did hear your song, but it only said about the millennium items, it didn't say anything about their holders!" Dumbledore told him.

"Well, what we meant was the holders too!"

"That doesn't count, because it wasn't clear to all!" Dumbledore said. "Besides, they aren't here, they are in Azkaban, didn't you know it?"

"No they aren't you are just hiding them!" Voldemort said.

"No I am not!"

"Ok! We will come back later!" Voldemort said and began his way to the door.

"But master…" one of the death eaters said.

"Fine! You can keep the wigs and the clothes! Don't start whining!" Voldemort said and his minions started smiling from happiness.

"Can we stop at a Burger King on our way back? I'm hungry!" Bella said.

"Sure!" Voldemort said.

Later…

As the death eaters were munching on their hamburgers hapilly Lord Voldemort went to the nearest Internet café he could find. When he found one he went on the Internet at and typed 'evil plans to steal the millennium items' and then clicked on the 'search' button. When he saw that it had found many sites he started laughing evilly. "Muahahahahahahahahaha" and he started thinking of a new plan.

Back in Azkaban… 

Ron, Hermione, Kaiba, Ryou, and Marik had indeed escaped from Azkaban. (Mr. Dumbest had preferred to eat the chicken soup instead of using it as a lethal weapon against the dementors). However, they had a different problem now. They were standing in the middle of the desert…

"Any other great ideas?" Kaiba asked irritated.

Unfortunately they didn't have any…

So our heros walked for days and nights across the desert hoping that they would meet someone to help them. And they walked and walked but they didn't find anyone.

Days passed, weeks, months, years…(or maybe not)

A few hours had passed since they started walking when they saw a group of tourists around an ancient Egyptian temple.

When the tourists saw them they started screaming horrified "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Our heroes understood the reason when they saw the walls of the temple. They had Seto Kaiba's face carven all over!

End of Chapter 15

Stay tuned for Chapter 16

And don't forget to Review!

Thanks!


	16. Hikaricious!

**Shadow Magic in Hogwarts**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: This is a parody of all YGOHP crossovers. Are you tired of the classical plot: the people from YGO go to Hogwarts and Voldemort is after them? Then read this!

Disclaimer: Let me tell you a secret… I DON"T OWN IT!

A/N: Thanks for all the Reviews!

Chapter 16

_Back to the Internet Café… _

"Huh-ha! Here's the site! I always take my ideas for all my evil plans from this site: Let's see… 'use your evil minions to get close to the target'…I've done that and it didn't work,

"_Ah! How dare you! Pervert!" Ishizu said hitting Lucius Malfoy with her bag and running away._

_Wormtail was watching Seto Kaiba in his rat form as he fired people and drank coffee… He was already so frightened that he doubted that he would be brave enough to carry out his mission…_

"I cannot do it my Lord! He is the love of my life! Sniff, sniff…"Bellatrix told Voldemort after she met Marik…

'send them deceiving letters' …I've tried that too and it didn't work either…

_"What's this?" Seto said looking at the letter that the Death Eaters had sent him. "…this is your one and only chance to defeat Yami…come to the Riddle Mansion, just follow the ducks and you'll get there…don't these guys know that I have work to do for my company! Fools!" and he tore the paper into pieces…_

'invade the place where they live'…I tried that too...

"_They aren't here, they are in Azkaban, didn't you know it?" Dumbledore said._

"_No they aren't you are just hiding them!" Voldemort said._

"_No I am not!"_

"Ok! We will come back later!" Voldemort said and began his way to the door.

'find a way to secretly learn all their plans'…hmmm, maybe that could work…" Lord Voldemort said and started thinking of another plan.

_Back to the middle of nowhere, where are heros are lost…_

"Kaiba look!" Ryou said. "There are carvings of you on the walls!" Ryou said.

"It's not me!" Kaiba shouted at Ryou and the tourists. "It's just someone who looks like me!"

"Don't deny your past Kaiba!" Ishizu's voice was heard behind them.

"Where did you come from?" Marik asked her.

"I traveled here from Hogwarts using my shadow powers," she answered.

"You have shadow powers! Cool! Imagine that!" Ryou said excited.

"Wow! I wished I had shadow powers too!" Marik whined. "But no! All I can do is send people to the Shadow Realm, mind control them and have shadow duels! Not even a single shadow power…"

"Yes, how come you don't have any shadow powers? I can understand why I don't have any, but you are related to Ishizu so shouldn't you have at least one?" Ryou asked.

'These kids haven't realized yet that they do have powers…' Ishizu thought shaking her head…

"So will you take us back to Hogwarts now?" Ryou asked.

"Yes"

"Why?" Ron asked. "Can't we go somewhere else and relax? Maybe to the Caribbean, or to Maldives, or to the Greek islands?"

"No! You have to return to Hogwarts!" Ishizu said.

"Pwease!" Marik said doing the 'puppy eyes'.

"No!"

Back to Harry's horrible dungeon where Yami is imprisoned… 

Aunt Petunia was cleaning the house when she noticed that 'someone' had written on the storeroom 'The Dungeon'. She shook her head in disbelief and opened the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed when she saw that inside the room there were many people that looked like prisoners. She also noticed a sign that said, "do not feed or free the prisoners". Even though she respected the 'dungeon' rules she needed to clean the room and she couldn't do it with all the prisoners in it. So she decided to free all of them…

Yami was free at last!

_Back to Lord Voldemort's Mansion of Evil Plans and Wicked Schemes…_

"I have found another way to get the millennium items! Muahahahahaha! After the spell that we are about to perform I will be able to know all of the Pharaoh's thoughts! Then I will be able to defeat him. Please congratulate me!"

(And Lucius held up a piece of paper that said 'applause')

"Thank you! Thank you! I know that you love me! Yes, yes I am the best!" Lord Voldemort said.

(And Lucius held up a piece of paper that said 'enough!' and all the death eaters stopped)

"And now, repeat the spell after me!" Lord Voldemort said. "Hikarisious!"

"Hikarisious!" all the death eaters said.

_Late at night…_

'_The spell will start working any moment now…_' Voldemort thought.

'What spell?" an over-cheerful voice said inside Voldemort's head.

Lord Voldemort was frightened.

"Are you the voice of my conscience?" he asked.

"No silly! I'm the voice of your hikari!" the voice said. "I'm Yugi! And you are my new yami! Let's be friends…"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Voldemort shouted. "The spell didn't work! I'm supposed to be able to hear his thoughts, not suddenly have a double personality!"

"Whose thoughts?" Yugi asked.

"The pharaoh's thoughts!" Voldemort said.

"Oh! But you can hear them! Try…" Yugi said.

And Voldemort concentrated and tried to hear his thoughts, when suddenly…

'_Now that I'm free I can go visit Tea! And then we could have a little fun, hehe…'_ and imaged of an undressing Tea appeared in Voldie's mind.

"Aaaaa!" he shouted and stopped trying. "Does he think of that Tea girl often?"

"All the time' Yugi said.

After half an hour Voldemort tried again.

'Yam-yam! This sandwich is so tasty!' 

"Doesn't he ever think of how to use the millennium items to gain the ultimate power?" Voldemort asked.

"No, he doesn't even know how!" Yugi said.

"Oh no! The spell is irreversible, now I will hear voices for ever!" Voldie shouted.

"So, since we're going to be together forever let's play a game! I'll say a letter and you'll say an animal, a country, a color, a plant and a name starting with that letter!" Yugi said happily.

"Let me make something clear for you, second personality!"

"I'm not your second personality, I'm your hikari! And you should honor me and respect me!"

"Whatever! Listen other me, I'm evil, therefore I don't play games!"

"That's ok! I will help you find the way to rightness! But why are you evil? Didn't your parents love you when you where a little boy?"

"I don't have parents, stupid voice in my head!"

"Oh! You didn't have love when you were little! But that's all right! I'm here for you and I'm going to give you all the love that you need!" Yugi said.

_An hour later…_

"…so maybe it's our destiny to be together!" Yugi said.

"Will you ever shut up?"

"Now, now, that's not the right way to talk to a friend! Let's cuddle…"

_Two hours later…_

"…and that's how I ended up being a hikari. What about you? Now that you know the story of my life you will have to tell me yours…"

Voldemort couldn't take it anymore. He ran to his bathroom where he kept all his potions.

'_Hair-straightening potion, teeth-whitening potion, quick-shave potion, skin-tanning potion for a nice appearance in the beach, no, no, here…sleeping-potion'_ and he took the vial and drank all the potion immediately…

…And in his dreams Yugi continued talking to him about the values of true friendship and about the power of love…

End of Chapter 16

Stay tuned for Chapter 17

And don't forget to Review!

Thanks!


	17. Of Hogwarts and Evil Plans

**Shadow Magic in Hogwarts**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: This is a parody of all YGOHP crossovers. Are you tired of the classical plot: the people from YGO go to Hogwarts and Voldemort is after them? Then read this!

Disclaimer: Let me tell you a secret… I DON"T OWN IT!

A/N: Thanks for all the Reviews!

Chapter 17 Back to Voldemort's Mansion of Wicked Plans and Evil Schemes 

_(Yugi: Don't you think that you should change the name since now it's my house too?_

_MDQ: You're right! What about Voldemort's and Yugi's Mansion of Wicked Plans and Evil Schemes?_

_Yugi: No! Of course not! It should be a happy name to show all our friends that they are welcome any time!_

_MDQ: Then what about Voldemort's and Yugi's Mansion of Wicked Plans and Evil Schemes where friends are welcome all the time?_

_Yugi: Too long!_

_MDQ: Maybe Yugi's and Voldie's Happy House of Friends?_

_Yugi: I like it!_

_MDQ: Are you sure? It sounds like the name of a mental institution…_

_Yugi: No it doesn't! _

_MDQ: Yes it does, but whatever you say little Yugi…)_

Back to Yugi's and Voldie's Happy House of Friends 

Voldemort was sitting in his throne, banging his head with a baseball bat trying to make Yugi, or the strange voice in his head that liked to call itself hikari, shut up. His Death Eaters were looking at him trying to understand what was causing their boss's strange behavior. Some decided to imitate him and started hitting themselves on their head with the baseball bat that they always carried in their pocket (reasons unknown). As time passed more and more death eaters started doing what the others were doing, when suddenly the bell rang and everyone stopped. Voldemort's butler (what kind of mansion is it if it doesn't have a butler?) opened the door and everyone saw Harry Potter standing outside the mansion.

"Hi!" Harry said and smiled.

Back to Hogwarts, where are heroes are learning about Magical Creatures 

Ron, Hermione, Seto, Ryou and Marik were in their 'Care for Magical Creatures Class' where they learned about the most dangerous creatures in the world.

Hagrid approached his class looking very scared. The idea of talking about the most dangerous and ugly creature that ever existed in the world horrified him…

"Class" he said, "today we are going to learn about the most mean, dangerous and ugly creature in the world. It's an ancient half-troll, half-goblin banshee that is so ugly that even the Shadow Realm rejected it. It leaves among us having the appearance of a girl. We can see its true nature only when it attacks. It becomes gigantic, it turns green and it grows tentacles from its ears. It feeds on magical spirits, like yamis, it destroys them and eats their energy. It shows it's true appearance only when it is ready to destroy a yami completely. It kills them slowly using its voice. The power of its voice is so great that it can even destroy dragons and giants. Like vampires, it can be repelled with garlic. Who can tell me what is the named of this horrible monster?" Hagrid asked.

"It' the feared Tea-creature" Hermione whispered and the class screamed in horror. Neville fainted and Yami Marik and Bakura appeared next to their hikaris and shivered in terror.

"Exactly" Hagrid continued. "It was destroyed many thousands of years ago by a brave pharaoh called Atemu, but now it walks again on this earth trying to get revenge…"

The class was so scared that they all ran away crying…

Back to Yugi's and Voldie's Happy House of Friends 

"Hi" said Harry and smiled.

"It's the enemy!" a Death Eater said.

"And he's so cute!" another one said and everyone turned to look at her strangely.

"Is Mr. Lord Voldemort here?" Harry asked him.

"If you are here to kill me, then know that I will not die without a fight!" Voldemort said.

"No, no, no!" Harry said. "I have a proposition for you!"

"Let's talk somewhere alone" Voldemort said and lead him to his office…

But they weren't alone! And not because of all the Death Eaters that were eavesdropping, but because Yugi had opened with ears and listened to every word that they said…

An hour later…

"…are you sure?" Voldemort asked Harry.

"Yes. We must work together to destroy Yami! He is the enemy of both of us!"

"Ok!" Voldemort said cheerfully.

"Then send out death eaters to capture him and bring him here!" Harry said and they both laughed evilly (Muahahahahahahahahaha!)

'I must warn Yami!' Yugi thought.

Back to Hogwarts, school of our heroes… 

It was time for our heroes to plan their future, so they had a meeting with the Head of their House to discuss their carrier.

"How was it?" Hermione asked Ron as he came out of McGonagall's room.

"Not that bad! I expected her to laugh much harder when I told here that I want to open my own chocolate factory! It's your turn now…" Ron said and Hermione entered the room.

"So Ms. Granger, have you thought about your future carrier?" Macgonagall asked her.

"Of course I have! I will be a Ms. Kaiba!"

"Is that a carrier?"

"Oh yes!"

"And how will you become it?"

"You find a Kaiba and you marry him. I have found Seto and I will marry him of course! Duh! Anything else?"

"No, you may go…" Macgonagall said. 'Maybe I should consider that carrier too…' she thought.

Meanwhile, in Snape's room…

"Are you sure about your choice?" Snape asked Marik.

"Oh yes, I will become a dark lord, I have already some experience in it…"

"Then I will not make you change your choice. What about your evil secretary? Have you found one?"

"Oh yes, Ginny Weasly will be an excellent evil secretary and later on when we take over the world, she will be an excellent queen on my side…"

Back to McGonagall's Room, where Ryou's future is planned… 

"I plan to follow my yami's footsteps and become a tomb robber like himself," Ryou said and Bakura felt proud about him.

"A tomb robber, hey? That's a tough choice! And it's very competitive too! Thief Kings take only the very best nowadays in their gangs! Ok, you will need excellent grades in History of Magic, so you can know which people were rich, excellent grades in spells, so you can face any difficult situation and excellent grades in Care for Magical Creatures, so you can face the creatures that the tomb keepers put in tombs to guard the treasures. Talk to Hagrid about it, he will tell you more, and here's a map with targets that you may want to consider…"

And Ryou took notes on everything that Macgonagall told him…

Back to Yami, who is lost… 

'Why couldn't I learn how to read!' Yami thought angrily.

"Yami, Yami" Yami heard Yugi's voice in his mind.

'Yugi is that you? Where were you so long? I thought that you were on vacations!' Yami told him.

'Yami, I must warn you! The Death Eaters are coming for you!'

Suddenly two death eaters appeared in front of him.

"So this is the great Yami?" the first death eater said looking at Yami.

"Great? He's the shortest thing on earth!" the second death eater said.

"Excuse me!" Yami said. "What do you want?"

"We came to kidnap you!" DE1 said.

"Uh-ha! That's what we're here for! So please follow us…" DE2 said.

"But I want to go to Hogwarts, not with you! But I don't know the way…" Yami said.

"Muihihihihihi!" DE1 laughed. "We will never tell you the way, so don't ask us!"

"Exactly! We will never tell you that you have to go to London, then take the train to Hogsmead and then follow all the signs that lead to Hogwarts and that the shortest way is through the forest and not crossing the lake! Never!" DE2 said.

"Ok, then, I will go with you. Since I don't know the way, you start walking I will walk right behind you" Yami said snickering. 'Muehehehehe!' he thought.

"Sounds good enough!" DE1 said and the two death eaters left.

A day later Yami had finally arrived to Hogwarts, ready to tell everyone about Harry's treachery.

End of Chapter 17

Stay Tuned for Chapter 18

And don't forget to Review!

Thanks!


	18. The Truth About the Past

**Shadow Magic in Hogwarts**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: This is a parody of all YGOHP crossovers. Are you tired of the classical plot: the people from YGO go to Hogwarts and Voldemort is after them? Then read this!

Disclaimer: Let me tell you a secret… I DON"T OWN IT!

A/N: Thanks for all the Reviews!

Chapter 18

_

* * *

Back to Hogwarts, school of our heroes_

Yami was very worried. He had to find professor Dumbledore. He had to warn him.

He saw him coming out of a secret passage.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Yami shouted.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dumbledore said.

"What are you doing here sir?" Yami asked him confused.

"I'm hiding from professor McGonagall…"

"Why?"

"Because…I told her that I would marry her if she voted me for becoming headmaster and now she wants me to marry her!"

"But, didn't that happened about 50 or 60 years ago?"

"Yes, but the memory charm stop working now and she thinks that she might end up a spinster! I told her that there was no way because she still has plenty of time to find a husband but she didn't believe me."

"Oh…sir! I have to warn you! Harry Potter has betrayed us! He has become a new dark lord and now he works with Voldemort!"

"A! Harry Potter! I wanted to talk to you about him as well. Come in my office. The others are waiting."

"The others?"

The door of Dumbledore's office opened and Yami saw Seto, Ryou, and Marik sitting around his desk.

"Now that you are all here, I will tell you something that will change your life forever. Ready?"

Everyone nodded eagerly.

"Sure?"

Everyone nodded again.

"Ok. Sixteen years ago, as you all know, Lord Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter. However, when he tried to kill their children, he failed and lost his body."

"Their children?" Seto asked.

"Yes, their children. They had 5 children."

"And what happened to all of them?"

"They all survived. Let me tell you the truth about that fatal night…

_

* * *

16 years ago_

_James Potter was in the kitchen preparing food for his 5 babies. Lilly Potter was in the living room playing with her 5 sons. They were all so cute and tiny and calm and nice, playing peacefully and lovingly with each other. Two of the babies had black hair, one had brown hair, one had white hair and one had blonde hair. _

_The doorbell rang!_

'_Oh! Pizza's here!' Lily shouted and went to open the door._

_Then she saw Voldemort standing on their doorway._

'_We're not buying anything!' she told him and then closed the door._

'_No, no, no wait!' Voldemort said and stopped her before she closed the door._

'_Oh, I didn't know that the pizza place hired a new guy!'_

'_I…' _

'_Well, where is our pizza?'_

'_I…'_

'_You didn't eat it on the way did you?'_

'_I…'_

'_Of course I'd understand you if you did! You people make delicious pizzas!'_

'_I…'_

'_Honey, come here! The pizza place hired a new guy! Come and meet him!' Lilly shouted at James. 'He's coming right now, so tell me, how old are you and…' she continued talking to Voldemort, who was just standing by the door all this time…_

'_Will you ever shut up? I'm Lord Voldemort and I am here to kill you!' he said._

_A few seconds later…_

'_Can I see your ID?' she asked him._

'_No!'_

'_Then how do I know that you are Lord Voldemort and not just some wannabe?'_

'_I…'_

'_You see everyone can go around saying that he is Lord Voldemort, that doesn't mean that he really is! So unless you show me your ID, I will not believe you!'_

_Then James appeared._

'_Honey, this man says that he is Voldemort, but I don't believe him!' Lily told James stubbornly. 'Everyone can say that he is Voldemort!'_

'_Of course honey! We say it all the time to our sons when they don't eat their vegetables…'_

'_But look!' Voldemort said. 'I have the nose, the weird face, the weird clothes, everything! See?'_

'_Well, he is right…' James said. 'Let's suppose that you are Lord Voldemort. What do you want?'_

'_As I said before I am here to kill you!'_

'_You know since we are talking hypothetically, why would you do that?'_

'_Muahahahaha! I won't tell you!' Voldemort laugh._

'_Let's duel hypothetically!' and James and Voldemort started duelling with swords._

_After 15 minutes Voldemort managed to kill James._

'_And now it's your turn! Muahahahaha!' Voldemort said and killed her too. 'That's what happens when you talk so much! And now, the bebes!' and he went close to the 5 babies._

_But when he saw Ryou-bebe he couldn't stand his cuteness. And as Ryou-bebe started smiling and laughing silently, Voldemort slowly melted away until his body was destroyed. _

_A bright light appeared and Voldemort was destroyed. _

* * *

"If that's what happened, then how did Harry get his scar?" Seto asked.

"Yes, and what do we have to do with it?" Marik asked.

"Mister Potter fell off his bicycle, that's how he got his scar. He was not a very graceful and talented boy…his real scar is his ability to speak parseltounge. He was affected by Voldemort's destruction like you were too" Dumbledore explained.

"Then this means that…" Ryou started.

"Yes, you were the other children. Harry Potter's lost brothers" Dumbledore said.

"The why don't we have any scars?" Seto asked.

"Oh yes you do! Yugi for example, his hair turned from curly black hair into a tri-colour starfish shaped hair, you Mr. Kaiba became smart because Lord Voldemort is smart. Otherwise you would be very dumb and judging from what I remember you would be the dumbest person ever! And Marik got affected too. Voldemort's evil personality left his body and went to Marik's. That's why sometimes he gets possessed by an evil spirit."

"What about me?" Ryou asked.

"You weren't affected. Your cuteness protected you" Dumbledore continued. "Now you know the truth…"

"If we are all brothers, why were we separated?" Yami asked.

"Four of you lived with the Dursleys for a year. Everyone except of you Mr. Ishtar. You see after Voldemort's destruction his death eaters came looking for him. They were worried because he was late for his favourite soap opera. Two of the death eaters that went looking for him were the Malfoys. They always wanted a blonde child, so when they saw you they decided to kidnap you and raise you as their own. And they named you Draco Malfoy. However, during a trip in Egypt they lost you. They thought that you had died. A year after that they had a child and they named it Draco Malfoy in honour of your memory. During that trip you were indeed lost and found by the Ishtar family who raised you as a tomb keeper. Ryou and Seto were given away at an orphanage for a similar reason. They both made Dudley look dumb and ugly. You see, when all the people in the neighbourhood saw the Dursleys they said either 'Oh look how cute Ryou is!' or 'Look how smart Seto is!'. No one ever talked about Dudley. So both of you were given away. Yugi was given away because he believed that he was an ancient pharaoh who should be served, therefore it was unacceptable and impossible to him to do any chores. Harry was the only one who was kept because he didn't refuse to work and because the orphanage was full…"

"Huh-ha…" Yami said, understanding.

"Now that you know the truth, you will also have to learn that Lord Voldemort is still after you and that he wants to hurt you, because you are Harry's brothers and because you have shadow powers!" Dumbledore explained.

"Oh no sir, we don't!" Marik said and the others agreed.

'So Ishizu was right, these kids haven't realized it yet…' Dumbledore thought.

* * *

End of Chapter 18

Stay Tuned for Chapter 19

And don't forget to Review!

Thanks!


	19. Tom an the Tournament

**Shadow Magic in Hogwarts**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: This is a parody of all YGOHP crossovers. Are you tired of the classical plot: the people from YGO go to Hogwarts and Voldemort is after them? Then read this!

Disclaimer: Let me tell you a secret… I DON"T OWN IT! (sniff, sniff…but this is about to change very soon...muahahahahahahahahaha!)

A/N: Thanks for all the Reviews!

Chapter 19

_At Yugi's and Voldie's Happy House of Friends…_

Lord Voldemort was very frustrated. He had so many problems, like Yugi's effort to make him turn the Death Eaters from an evil organization into a community service, beach cleaning, car washing and free babysitting group, his failure of stealing the millennium items, his hair condition problem and most important, Snape was late again! Who would advise him now?

10 minutes passed

Yugi started singing the llama song inside Voldemort's head…

Voldemort thought of suicide for the first time in his life…

Another 10 minutes passed…

Voldemort went to his room and saw that all the walls were covered with pictures of Yugi's little friends…

And another 10 minutes passed…

The llama song was stuck in Voldie's head and he started singing it…

'Here's a llama there's a llama and another little llama fuzzy llama, funny llama, llama, llama duck, have you ever seen a llama kiss a llama on a llama llama's llama taste of llama llama llama duck!' He started dancing to it when Snape appeared…

"My lord, you wanted to see me?" Snape asked.

"Oh Severus! All my evil plans have failed! What shall I do?"

"I don't know sir. I've been too busy with the duelling tournament that Hogwarts is organizing and I hadn't much time to think about it…"

"That's it!" Voldemort shouted. "The duellist tournament! I will participate there and defeat all my enemies together in a duel!"

"Of course it's an excellent plan my lord but you seem to forget one single tinny little detail…only Hogwarts students under the age of 18 can participate!"

"Oh, come on now Severus! This is no problem at all! I will just have to become a Hogwarts student!"

"And what about the age problem?"

"Oh this is no problem at all! I mean I don't look a single day older than 18! I could pass for a 17, 18 or even a 16 year-old easily! Don't you think?" Voldemort asked.

"…"

"I knew that we would agree" Voldemort said and smiled.

_

* * *

Back to Hogwarts where the great Duellist tournament is organized…_

"You have one last day to sign up for the tournament" Ishizu reminded the students. "Remember that the winner of this tournament will be the king of games forever and that this will never change!" Then she continued her lesson about the history of the wizarding world.

However, no one was listening to her…

Seto was laughing thinking of the moment when he would defeat Yami forever.

Marik smiled thinking of Ginny covered with cherry/strawberry flavoured cookies. Love had finally come!

Ginny smiled thinking of Marik sitting on his thrown with all his evil minions around him bowing to him…oh how she loved dark lords!

Hermione was daydreaming that a giant warm would eat Pansy during their duel…

Pansy sneered thinking of a giant bee stinging Hermione during their duel…

Bakura was plotting against the other duellists. Oh yes! He had already found the way to beat them all!

Yami was imagining that owls picked up Kaiba from his trench coat and that they took him far, far, far away from him forever…

Ron was thinking of the chicken soup that he had thrown at the dementors when he was locked up in Azkaban. He had regretted his decision, he should have eaten it.

In another part of the castle, Snape was also lost in his thoughts, in his worries. He was worried and confused about Voldemort's new evil plan. He had to do something. He decided to visit him and clear things up.

_

* * *

At Yugi's and Voldie's Happy House of Friends…_

"Lord Voldemort are you here?" Snape was shouting looking for him.

"Yo, yo, whazzup dude?" Voldemort asked him.

Snape stared at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked him.

"I'm practicing being a 16 year-old of course! Now, don't interrupt me again because I need to concentrate!"

"And how exactly are you practicing?" Snape asked him.

"First I started using words like 'duh! Dude, whazzup, yo, like like like'. Second I changed my voice! Now it isn't stable and it goes from low to high and from high to low and third, I learned how to rap! Listen…"

"Are you sure that this is the way that 16, 17 and 18-year olds behave?" Snape interrupted him.

"Of course!" Lord Voldemort answered making his voice go from high to low and from low to high.

"You sound like a cow when you do that…" Snape told him.

"Snape! So, you suppose that you have a better plan?" Voldie asked.

"Yes, how about this…?" he said showing him a vial with a bright green potion in it and smiling radiantly.

"Muahahahahahaha!" Voldemort laughed when he saw the potion and then drank it. "Oh, by the way, what was that potion?" he asked after 5 minutes.

Snape just shook his head in despair.

_

* * *

Back to Hogwarts, where the great duellst tournament is about to start…_

"We have a new student. Please welcome Tom Riddle!" Dumbledore said and the doors of the great hall opened and Tom Riddle entered the room.

"It's him!" Ginny said. Tom heard her and shivered thinking of how she had beaten him up in the chamber of secrets.

"Welcome Tom, since the sorting hat is missing you will not be sorted" Dumbledore informed him.

"But I…"

"Shh! Silence!" Dumbledore interrupted him. "You can go sleep in Hagrid's hut if you like or you can find yourself a nice cosy little cave in the forbidden forest or in the bottom of our lake. It's your choice…"

"I'll take the cave sir…" Tom said.

"Good! Now do you have anything to say?"

"Yes, I would like to participate in the tournament"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

Tom nodded in response.

"Great, because the tournament will start right now!" Dumbledore said and the students cheered.

'Muahahahaha, soon the millennium items will be mine forever…' Tom thought.

* * *

End of Chapter 19

Stay Tuned for Chapter 20

And don't forget to Review!

Thanks!


	20. The Tournament Begins

**Shadow Magic in Hogwarts**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: This is a parody of all YGOHP crossovers. Are you tired of the classical plot: the people from YGO go to Hogwarts and Voldemort is after them? Then read this!

Disclaimer: Let me tell you a secret… I DON"T OWN IT! (sniff, sniff…but this is about to change very soon...muahahahahahahahahaha! The plan is already in action…)

A/N: Thanks for all the Reviews! And I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for so long! But I promise that I will finish this story by the end of October. It has only three more chapters…

Chapter 20

The duelist tournament had started. However, the final round came much earlier than what professor Dumbledore had predicted because the dueling cards of most students mysteriously disappeared. Professor Dumbledore never understood what happened to them. The only clue that he had was that he heard a voice that sounded like Bakura's for some strange and unknown reason, laughing evilly the night of the disappearances…

The finalists were waiting in the biggest magical stadium that ever existed; the famous Duelist Arena! The duels were about to begin! The finalists would duel each other and then the winners of each duel would duel again for the final victory.

The eight finalists were ready to start. Hermione was dueling Pansy, Bakura was dueling against Marik, Yami was dueling Seto, and Tom was dueling Harry. The stadium was filled with eager and anxious spectators who couldn't stop shouting, encouraging the duelists, eating popcorn and biting their nails…

And the duels began!

In the middle of the stadium you could see Bakura and Marik. Bakura was organizing his dueling deck, adding some new cards in it and Marik was eating some strawberry/cherry flavored cookies. Ginny was standing near them, cheering for Marik and causing some major sabotage to Bakura by throwing snacks at him.

A few meters to the left, Tom and Harry were dueling. They didn't talk to each other at all; they just stared at each other hatefully. Harry noticed that in the seats next to them there were sitting some Death Eaters, wearing their black traditional robes and masks. Some of them (meaning Bellatrix and Narcissa) were gossiping about their leader's new appearance and slightly giggling, some others were eating popcorn thoughtfully and some others were fighting with Marik's Rare Hunters who were sitting next to them. Among the crowd you could see George and Fred Weasly taking bets about the result of the duels.

In the opposite corner of the stadium Pansy and Hermione were dueling. In the crowd next to them you could see the Gryffindor and the Slytherin girls encouraging them. And in the far end of the stadium Yami and Seto were dueling. Behind them there were Seto's bodyguards who glared at Yami sinisterly.

Bakura drew his first car and noticed that Marik hadn't drawn any card. He stared at him.

"Where is your deck?" Bakura asked him.

"In my house in Egypt" Marik answered truthfully.

"And how are you going to duel?" Bakura asked him.

"Like this!" and Marik turned into Yami Marik. "Muahahahahahaha! None of you foolish commoners had understood that I was with you all the time! And now you will pay! Muahahahahaha" And he summoned the Shadow Realm and then a monster to fight Bakura. Ginny sighed…

Bakura was running around the stadium so the monster that Yami Marik had summoned wouldn't step on him. The crowd was complaining because they couldn't clearly see what was happening.

"I love the dark!" Tom said and then continuing dueling in silence. Ginny looked at him strangely and decided to cause him some sabotage too, so she ran to him and stole his dueling deck. Tom started chasing her, trying to get his dueling deck back. Harry, who wanted to continue this duel so he could defeat his mortal enemy once and for all, started running after Tom so they would continue dueling. Yami saw Harry running and he thought that something terrible had happened, you know…the usual things that happen in his everyday life…people trying to destroy the world, monsters trying to eat everyone, etc... and he ran after Harry. There was no way that Harry was going to save the world from evil and darkness before him! Besides he had to prove to Harry and the rest of the wizarding world that he was the real hero of the wizarding world!

When Seto saw that he thought that Yami was fleeing from their duel. "Come back here!" he shouted and ran after him. When Hermione and Pansy saw him they thought that he was leaving without them! They could not allow that to happen! So they started chasing him. When the Slytherin and the Gryffindor girls noticed them and ran to them in order to help them. Seto's bodyguards thought that their boss probably needed some help so they started running after the girls, trying to stop them from reaching Seto.

That made the death eaters think that it would be nice from them to help Tom catch Ginny. So they entered the dueling arena and started running too in all directions. The rare hunters felt very left out and alone when the death eaters left, so they went to the arena too and started running.

An hour later everyone was running panicked inside the dueling arena, except from Yami Marik who was calmly eating his strawberry/cherry flavored snacks. But then, suddenly…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" someone shouted.

The Tea Monster had appeared!

"Oh no! The portal to the shadow realm that Yami Marik opened allowed her to appear!" Yami shouted. Even if he was the true hero of the wizarding world, this was too much for him to handle. He left the job to Harry and disappeared into his millennium item. The other yamis did the same thing. Now Yugi, Ryou and Marik had to find a way to defeat the oh-so-feared invincible Tea Monster.

"Yamis…yamis…I want yamis…" said the Tea monster in a monotone, dead voice that only monsters could have. Yugi and Marik saw the monster with saliva dropping from her mouth as it was very hungry for yamis, and they ran away as fast as they could for their yamis' sake. Ryou was left alone…

The Tea Monster had approached him. It was dangerously close to it. It sensed Ryou's yami and opened its mouth ready to devour it. Ryou had to save Bakura. He thought that his end had come. He would no longer be a hikari, he would no longer have an evil immortal spirit living inside his head, he would be yami-less, he would no longer hear any weird voices in his head telling him to strangle Yugi or to stab Joey…He could not handle that; the truth was too much for him.

He remembered all the nice moments that he had lived with Bakura. All the times that Bakura had blown up their house, all the times that he was arrested because Bakura had done something illegal, all the times that Bakura had tried to poison his Grandma's cookies and kill his relatives, all the nice homemade sweaters that Bakura had destroyed, all the time that he had made him cook for him, clean up his mess, do his laundry, get rid of all the small and cuddly animals that Bakura had tortured and killed, all the times that he annoyed him, destroyed his things, burn his homework after he had spent many hours working on it, all the nice pretty girls that tried to go out with him but Bakura scared them away…he could not lose his yami!

So Ryou took out from the pocket of his jacket a frozen candy stick that Bakura had stole before the tournament and stabbed the Tea Monster before it could destroy his precious yami…

And then the yamis appeared sensing the death of the Tea Monster. The portal to the Shadow realm had closed and everyone could see clearly again. Everyone was gathered around Ryou and the dead Tea Monster. It was truly horrifying. Everyone started clapping and they picked up Ryou and paraded him around the stadium. Now he was officially the true hero of the wizarding world. As a reward they named him 'Ryou the great monster slayer' and they showered him with money. The world was safe again. Or so they thought…

Everyone was happy and hugging each other and laughing when a mysterious voice was heard from the top of the stadium.

"And now you will all die!" the mysterious voice said. "Muahahahahaha!"

Yami turned around to see who said it. He could not believe who he saw…

(MDQ: Muahahahaha! Evil cliffhanger…)

End of Chapter 20

Stay Tuned for Chapter 21

And don't forget to Review!

Thanks!


	21. The End of the Wizarding World

**Shadow Magic in Hogwarts**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: This is a parody of all YGOHP crossovers. Are you tired of the classical plot: the people from YGO go to Hogwarts and Voldemort is after them? Then read this!

Disclaimer: Let me tell you a secret… I DON"T OWN IT! (sniff, sniff…but this is about to change very soon...muahahahahahahahahaha! The plan is already in action… Now all I have to do is wait…)

Chapter 21

"You!!" Yami shouted.

"Yes me! Did you miss me?? Muahahahaha!! Now I will finally kill you all!!"

The others turned around and saw Dartz standing besides Valon, Raphael, Alister and of course the great Leviathan…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Everyone started running around. The great Leviathan flew down the stadium and started eating people.

The yamis and the hikaris looked at each other.

"And now I will kidnap Ginny and force her to be my new evil secretary!" Dartz said and grabbed Ginny from the crowd.

"Does that mean that I'm fired?" Raphael asked already sobbing.

"Yes! Muahahahaha!! I'm sure that Ginny will look much better in these short skirts that secretaries wear than you!" Dartz replied and ripped the short 'secretary' skirt that Raphael was wearing. Raphael couldn't handle it anymore. He left crying.

"Hey!! No one kidnaps my evil secretary!! Don't worry my sweet Ginny! I will save you from that evil man with long azure hair in a ponytail!" Marik said and ran to Ginny.

"I will save you like I promised you when I met you Ginny! Hold on!" Yami said and went to save Ginny.

"Hey! I will save you first because I am the true hero of the wizarding world!!" Harry shouted.

"The rest of us, we have to save the people!" Ishizu said when she saw the Great Leviathan trying to eat professor Dumbledore.

'Ew! Tastes like old people' the great Leviathan thought and left Dumbledore alone.

"Ryou! You are the great monster slayer! You have to kill the leviathan!" Ishizu said.

"But how?" Ryou asked. And then the millennium necklace started shining and then the millennium rod started shining too. Ryou had a vision. He was back in ancient Egypt. He was standing in the middle of the desert, the wind was blowing the sand towards him, the sun was burning and everywhere around him there were some very beautiful, half naked, giggling young women. They saw him and giggled.

"Welcome to the Ape Cult Ryou!" one of them said and he others giggled.

"The Ape Cult?" Ryou asked covering his eyes. He was still a pretty innocent young boy and Bakura didn't allow him to see anyone half-naked except of him of course.

"Yes, the cult of the mysterious ape god of the desert. We will now take you to him" the girl told him.

Ryou followed her. He was now standing before a huge statue that looked like a huge deranged monkey holding a banana.

"Ryou you have been brought here to answer your question!" said the talking monkey.

"My question? What is my question?" Ryou was quite afraid. He was ready to cry…'I want my little Kura' he thought as a tear slid down his cheek…

"My banana will answer you now…"

"Hello Ryou! I'm the banana of doom! You asked me how to defeat the great leviathan and I will tell you. It was a great problem back in my time too!"

"So how can I defeat it?"

"Just bite him on the behind of course! And they said that the future generations would be smarter…"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm 100 positive!"

"But I…"

"Just bite him!!" shouted the banana of doom.

When Ryou opened his eyes he was in the stadium again.

"Phew…" he sighed in relief. 'And I thought I would never see my Kura again…'

He approached the great leviathan, as it was eating the people of the wizarding world. He tried to approximate where his behind would be and then…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Dartz shouted when he saw Ryou opening his mouth, ready to bite the leviathan.

Ryou bit the monster as hard as he could, and then the great leviathan exploded!! Boom!

"Wait a minute! The great leviathan was a balloon?" Seto asked.

"Yes!" Dartz said crying.

"You mean that all this time we've been fighting a balloon?" Harry asked.

"Yes! I confess! I never managed to awake the leviathan so I made a big balloon that looked like it and terrorized the people around me!" Dartz said.

"But why?" Yami asked.

"Because it's fun! And as long as there are stupid people like you who believe that it is real, there is no problem! But I'm sure that that stupid monkey told Ryou how to defeat it. I shouldn't have stolen its banana all these millenniums ago…"

"But if it was a balloon how did it eat all these people?" Ron asked.

"I…never really understood…" Dartz said.

"It doesn't matter anymore…" Dumbledore said.

"Professor aren't you dead?" Harry asked.

"No, the leviathan didn't eat me because I taste like old people"

"Oh…"

"Now listen to me my children" he said to the people in front of him: Yami, Ryou, Marik, Ishizu, Seto, Ginny, Harry, Tom, Ron, Hermione, and Pansy. "You are the only survivors of the wizarding world. You have to restart it." Dumbledore explained.

"But how?" Harry asked.

"By having babies of course! You are my last hope, don't disappoint me…" he said and died.

"By making babies…" Seto murmured.

"Seto! Woo hoo! Let's go restart the wizarding world!" Pansy said.

"No!! I will have Seto's babies!" Hermione said.

And they continued fighting until a lightning fell on them and they both died.

"It looks like it's going to rain" Ishizu said "let's leave"

And the nine survivors left the dueling arena holding in their hands the future of the whole wizarding world…

End of Chapter 21

Stay tuned for Chapter 22, the last chapter of the story

And don't forget to review!

A/N: Maybe I should have warned you about the character deaths in this chapter but I didn't want to ruin the surprise. The story is almost over and I'm thinking that I could do a sequel…


	22. Epilogue

**Shadow Magic in Hogwarts**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: This is a parody of all YGOHP crossovers. Are you tired of the classical plot: the people from YGO go to Hogwarts and Voldemort is after them? Then read this!

Disclaimer: I am sure that you all know that I do not own YuGiOh. Or Harry Potter…

_MDQ:_ My beautiful, faithful, dear readers,

I'm so sorry for taking so long to review!

I didn't forget you, really! I was in my final school year and I had all the exams and work for school and the exams for college and the applications and after school lessons and lots of homework!!! But know that everything is arranged I'm finally free to update and continue my stories. So, this is chapter 22, the final chapter of _Shadow Magic in Hogwarts_, just like I promised you a long time ago…

Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories all those months that I haven't updated.

**Chapter 2****2 **

19 years have passed since the day of the destruction of the wizarding world, yet once again hope has filled the hearts of its nine survivors as new wizard babies are coming to life. The survivors accepted their responsibility to save the wizarding world…by having lots of babies. Not that they didn't enjoy it of course…

The new world obeyed to only one true master. Marik had finally conquered the world, after he married Ginny, and had built them a castle made completely from strawberry/cherry cookies. When their first child was born they invited the other survivors and "baked" a strawberry/cherry cake cradle for the baby in order to celebrate its birth. The sweetness from the cookies had softened Marik's dark heart and he no longer longed to be evil. Instead, he helped to defeat evil forever as we proudly and courageously fought and vanquished the new dark lord Harry Potter. Ron and Ishizu, who were a happy couple as well fought by his side and are now considered legendary heroes.

Seto, was too a changed man. He had forgotten his hatred for Yami and they were now best friends. Actually, Yami helped him find and save his love Luna from death and later, they named their first child after him. After Voldemort's death Yugi was freed from the spell that the dark lord had casted and he was once again joined with Yami.

Ryou and Bakura took the initiative to rebuilt Hogwarts and start again the magic school. However, they made some changes, as dueling became one of the mandatory and major subjects. Ishizu collected all the books with information about Shadow Magic and stored them safely in a secret library. They were named the books of the forbidden knowledge and no one was allowed to read them. They thought that the wizarding world would be safer with no knowledge of shadow magic, and this secret library built and protected by the magic itself would keep them safe forever. Or so they thought…

End of Chapter 22

End of _Shadow Magic in Hogwarts_

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

_MDQ_


End file.
